A Girl's tale
by Pallola
Summary: El juego de video llevado a las palabras. La historia de Lyn y como recupero lo suyo
1. A girl from the plains

**A Girl's tale**

Una vez los humanos y los dragones coexistieron. Compartieron un lugar lleno de sabiduría, una paz que duró muchas generaciones.

Todo eso se perdió cuando la humanidad rompió ese balance en una repentina matanza. Los hombres pelearon contra los dragones en una salvaje guerra que movió los cimientos de su mundo. Esta guerra fue llamada The Scouring.

Derrotados y humillados, los dragones desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

Con el tiempo, los hombres reconstruyeron y esparcieron su dominio a través de la tierra.

Un milenio ha pasado desde el final de esos oscuros días…

Prólogo

A girl from the plains.

Su visión estaba oscura. En su cabeza aun quedaban los indicios de un viaje estrepitoso y una caída dolorosa. Al fin despertó. Dio un rápido pestañeo y cerró los ojos. Lo que sentía bajo su cuerpo ya no era la suavidad y picazón del pasto. Movió un poco sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era una sabana o una cobija. Lentamente abrió de nuevo los ojos y se percató de que no estaba sola. Que había alguien.

-Estas despierta? – preguntó la dulce voz de una joven

La muchacha sobre la cama se limitó a hacer un gemido. Se incorporó sobre su cuerpo, permaneciendo sentada en la cama, luego se tocó la cabeza. Se sentía extraña; había vendajes sobre ella.

-Te encontré inconsciente en el campo y te traje hasta aquí. Soy Lyn – dijo la muchacha – de la tribu Lorca, estas a salvo ahora. ¿Quién eres?

-Cassandra... Soy Cassandra – dijo la joven a la que había rescatado, bajando sus pies de la cama y poniéndolos en el suelo

-Con que Cassandra. Que nombre tan extraño, pero no me pongas importancia, es un buen nombre.

Para tener una idea de cómo era la rescatadora, les diré. Lyn tenía es aspecto de una mujer dulce, pero dentro de ella se escondía un coraje digno de reconocerse. Vestía ropas de una sola pieza, un vestido color verde-mar abierto por los costados, dejando mostrar sus largas piernas; el vestido tenía dibujos en el cuello y en los costados de la falda. En su cintura portaba cinturones con grabados muy parecidos a los de su vestido, al parecer eran característicos de su tribu o el lugar en el que vivía. Su largo cabello de color verde-azul estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello. En sus pies usaba unas botas de color azul.

La joven dueña de la casa parecía estar cocinando. Se movía de un lugar a otro, de la mesa a la estufa y luego otra vez a la mesa.

-Puedo ver por tus ropas que eres un viajero – dijo a Cassandra

-Bueno... yo... – se notaba un poco nerviosa mientras pensaba para sus adentros "Quizás no les gusten los extranjeros, nunca he estado en estas tierras". Lyn la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole una pregunta

-Que te trae a las llanuras de Sacae. Me podrías contar tus historia?

Lyn le dio un plato de sopa a Cassandra. Esta le agradeció con un gesto de su cara.

-Yo soy de Ilia, y como dijiste estoy en un viaje, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Lyn se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – Hm? Que es ese ruido? Esto no está bien. Iré a ver que esta pasando Cassandra, espérame aquí.

La joven nómada tomó una espada de hierro y salió de su tienda (entiéndase como una tienda de campaña como la que utilizan los árabes). Su casa estaba detrás de unas pequeñas colinas, por lo que decidió subir a ellas para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba sucediendo. A lo lejos pudo ver un par de hombres de aspecto rudo y hostil. Tan rápido y sigilosa como había subido a la cima, así bajo y regresó a su casa.

-Oh, no! Bandidos! Debieron haber venido a través de las montañas de Bern! – Se toma el mentón – deben estar planeando invadir las villas locales... yo... – la desesperación se notaba en su rostro. Sin embargo, no la dejó invadir su determinación – yo tengo que detenerlos! Si esos dos son todos, creo que podré arreglármelas. Tu estarás a salvo aquí Cassandra.

-Pero no puedo dejarte ir sola Lyn – Cassandra se levantó muy rápido de la cama y tomó del brazo a la joven guerrera

-Que? Quieres ayudarme? Bueno, puedes usar alguna arma?

-No... Bueno... no ese tipo de ayuda

-Ayuda moral? – pregunta sarcásticamente Lyn lista para salir

-No... Yo puedo decirte que hacer... esa es la ayuda que te puedo dar

-Ya veo... – Lyn se dio la media vuelta – eres una estratega? Es una profesión muy extraña... empiezo a creer que eres muy extraña... espero que esto no te incomode

-Claro que no... De antemano, se que es casi una locura el que quiera ser una estratega

-Pero está bien, iremos juntas!

Ambas salieron de la tienda, Lyn iba primero y Cassandra detrás de ella. Subieron las pequeñas colinas y analizaron la situación.

-Si me quieres ayudar Cassandra, escucharé tus consejos. No te preocupes, te protegeré, así que quédate cerca de mi.

-Muy bien... el plan será... acercarnos al que está mas cerca por un lugar en el que no nos vea y atacarlo por sorpresa

-Y eso no es algo cobarde?

-No si tienes la desventaja...

Lyn bajó sigilosamente, y con pasos rápidos y ligeros se acercaba a unos matorrales cercanos a la posición del bandido. Caminaba tomando su espada, con una mano la funda y con el otro la empuñadura, para disminuir el ruido que hacía. El bandido podía verse ya mas de cerca. Su complexión era robusta y portaba una hacha. Lyn estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, pero uno de sus movimientos agitó una pequeña rama de los matorrales.

-Uh-oh! El bandido me vio y se está acercando!!

Ella desenfundó su espada. El se encaminaba con su gran hacha, agitándola como un gigante. Ella era pequeña y débil y sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad. El bandido emprendió una carrera hacia la joven y metros antes de llegar hacia ella, llevó su arma hacia atrás, hacia su espalda, para así, con toda su fuerza y todo su peso, dejarla caer contra lo que estuviera a su paso. En un movimiento inteligente, Lyn esperó lo suficiente hasta que el bandido efectuó su ataque, y así, al dejar caer su hacha, esta se encontró con el suelo y no un cuerpo de carne y hueso. Lyn rápidamente pudo esquivarlo y pudo atacarlo por la espalda. Con unos cuantos finos cortes de su espada, Lyn dejó al hombre fuera de combate.

-Lo hicimos!! – gritó de alegría

Cassandra salió del lugar donde se escondía y lanzaba vivas por la victoria

-Ahora solo nos falta uno mas y de este no podemos escapar.

Lyn guardó su espada y se encaminó hacia el segundo bandido

-Piensas enfrentarlo??

-Claro, si no lo hago, quien lo hará?? Estaré bien...

Lyn caminó de frente y con la cara en alto hacia el bandido, demostrándole no intimidación.

-Quien te crees que eres? Piensas que podrás aguantar frente a Batta "la bestia"?

Este hombre era mas rápido que el anterior. A pesar de ser de la misma complexión que el otro, este demostraba mayor entrenamiento. Hizo un movimiento tan rápido que no le dejó que pensar a la joven contendiente. La golpeó en el rostro y esta cayó en el suelo. Luego, este la tomó por la cabeza y la arrojó lejos de ahí. Cassandra corrió hacia ella y la asistió para que pudiera levantarse. Lyn estaba bien, un poco aturdida por el golpe y con algo de sangre en la cara debido a los raspones, pero nada de gravedad.

-Whew! El es fuerte, pero todo se resume a lo siguiente. Si fallo Cassandra, quiero que escapes, que huyas lejos de aquí. No podré defenderte...

La joven, herida, se levantó y con espada en mano decidió enfrentar de nuevo a Batta.

-Al parecer no has tenido suficiente.

Batta 'el bandido', un hombre adulto, corrió con toda su fuerza listo a darle el golpe final al joven de apenas 18 años, pero no tembló. Ella se detuvo serenamente, esperando el momento justo para actuar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su respiración se agitaba al sentir como la tierra retumbaba con cada paso de la masa formada por el cuerpo de Batta. El hombre llevó su hacha hacia el frente y se encontró con la espada de Lyn que había detenido el ataque.

-Que... como?!

Con todas sus fuerzas pudo contenerlo y rechazarlo. Batta retiró su arma hacia atrás buscando una nueva oportunidad de embestirla. Caminaron en círculos. El la buscaba y ella huía. Y cuando ella lo atacaba el anteponía su gran hacha. Cansada, pidió al cielo solo una pequeña ventaja para ya terminar con esto de una buena vez. Y pareció tener respuesta. El bandido, al ir a buscarla, tropezó con una roca, dándole a Lyn total acceso al cuerpo indefenso del bandido. La chica atacó a su oponente, dándole por el costado izquierdo, dándole fin al encuentro.

-Creo que lo sobrestime. Perdón si te preocupe. Necesito ser mas fuerte si quiero sobrevivir. Lo suficientemente fuerte, que nadie pueda derrotarme. – dijo a Cassandra

E inmediatamente Lyn cayó sin conciencia al suelo.

-Buenos días Lyn! Estás despierta?

-Que me pasó? – dijo sentándose en la cama

-Esa pelea ayer debió haberte agotado. Te desmayaste y te traje a tu casa.

-Gracias Cassandra...

-Dime Cass... creo que si somos amigas... podrás decirme por mi nombre corto. Cassandra es muy largo.

-Bueno, Cass, quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo. – Cassandra tomó una silla y la acercó donde Lyn - Tu tienes cierta experiencia en tácticas de guerra, o no?

-He visto algunos combates. Por eso he estado viajando, para mejorar.

-Puedo viajar contigo?

-Conmigo? Y que dirán tus padres?

-Mis padres??... – el semblante de Lyn cambió totalmente. Hace unos momentos, aunque algo cansada, parecía feliz y seria al hacerle la pregunta a Cassandra, pero ahora era diferente. En su rostro había un aire de dolor y tristeza. No dejaba de mirar al suelo –... Mi madre y padre murieron hace seis meses. Mi gente, los Lorca, ellos no... Soy la última de mi tribu. Los bandidos atacaron y mataron a tanta gente. La tribu fue separada. Mi padre era el jefe y yo quería proteger a nuestra gente... pero soy muy joven, y mi gente era muy anticuada. Ellos nunca seguirían a una mujer. Nadie me seguiría...

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y no hizo nada para contenerse. Cassandra al verla, sintió culpa por haber iniciado su llanto y la abrazo tratando de mitigar su dolor. Inmediatamente, Lyn se separó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas – Sniff... lo siento, he estado sola mucho tiempo. Pero no mas. No derramare mas lágrimas...

Lyn se levantó rápidamente y se limpió la cara con la manga de su vestido.

-Debo ser mas fuerte, para así vengar la muerte de mis padres. La batalla de ayer me enseño algo: No me volveré mas fuerte si me quedo sentada aquí. – se volvió a Cassandra y la tomó de las manos – Cass, dime que me entrenarás, que me dejarás viajar contigo.

-Bueno yo... – lo dudo un poco. La verdad era que su respuesta era positiva, pero quería asustar un poco a Lyn -... Por supuesto. La verdad es que también he estado sola y tener compañía no estaría mal.

-Lo harás? Es maravilloso!!! Gracias! Gracias! Será mejor si trabajamos juntas. Tu serás mi estratega y yo tu guardaespaldas. Podemos hacerlo!

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y se abrazaron en señal de pacto. Descansarían el resto del día y por la mañana emprenderían el tan soñado viaje.


	2. Footsteps of fate

La aprendiz Cassandra y la joven espadachín Lyn, una extraña pareja en un viaje aun mas extraño. Para prepararse para el largo camino delante de ellas, van a Bulgar, el centro del comercio en Sacae. Desconocido para Lyn, pero ella descubrirá algo que alterará su vida para siempre.

Capítulo 1:Footsteps of fate

-Cassandra!! Por aquí!! – Llamaba la joven de Sacae a su acompañante, la cual corrió a su lado – Este es Bulgar, la ciudad mas grande de Sacae. Deberemos comprar provisiones para nuestro viaje.

Las jóvenes caminaron por las calles, buscando los mejores precios y los productos de mejor calidad y duraderos para el viaje. La ciudad era un típico pueblo situado alrededor de un castillo... solo que sin castillo. Las calles eran, en las zonas mas pobres y pobladas, angostas, mientras que para los lugares comerciales, las calles eran mas amplias para dejar pasar las carretas con mercancía. En el centro de aquella ciudad había una plaza con un kiosco y lindas bancas alrededor. Fue cerca de esta plaza que se encontraron con alguien...

-Oh por Dios! Oh, pero que visión de belleza tan mas perturbadora!

-Hm? – Lyn y Cassandra decidieron seguir de largo su camino

-Espera, tú, digna de belleza! Podrías hacerme el favor de decirme tu nombre? O mejor aun, de hacerme compañía?

Las jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un joven en armadura de color verde, atractivo, pero algo 'alabante' en sus comentarios, tanto, que se volvía molesto.

-De donde es usted señor 'caballero', que habla tan libremente a un extraño?

-Ah! Pensé que nunca preguntarías! – el joven se inclina un poco hacia adelante, llevando su brazo derecho a su abdomen – Soy de Lycia, exactamente vengo de Caelin, hogar de hombres con pasión y de fuego

-�"... no debería ser "hogar de hombres con lengua largas"? – respondió Lyn insinuosamente

-Oohhh – el joven se llevó las manos al pecho – Tu eres incluso mas linda cuando eres cruel

-Vámonos Cassandra – quien se reía a espaldas del joven – no tenemos nada que decir – ambas jóvenes emprendieron su andar a las tiendas mas próximas

-Espera! Por favor!

En la lejanía, Cass se acercó a Lyn para hablar con ella – Fuiste muy cruel con el, solo nos estaba saludando

-Es lo que se merece por tratar de hablarme así, hay maneras mas sutiles de acercarse a un dama

El joven caballero de nombre desconocido se sentó desconsolado en la banca mas cercana. Hizo círculos con su pie en el suelo de piedra hasta que otro caballero con igual armadura en color rojo se le acercó.

-Sain! Controla tus palabras! Vi lo que hiciste y lo volviste a hacer

-Ah, Kent! Porque esa expresión tan severa?

-Si tus modales fueran mas serios, yo no tendría que ser mas severo! Aun tenemos una misión que cumplir Sain!

-Lo se – Sain se levantó de la banca – pero no puedo estar callado en la presencia de tal belleza. No puedo ser descortés

-Que sabes de cortesía?

Mientras ambos hombres discutían, el par de chicas aventureras, después de haber terminado sus compras, se aproximó a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, pues estaban muy concentrados en su conversación.

-Disculpen – Lyn llamó su atención – están bloqueando el camino. Si fueran tan amables de mover sus caballos...

Kent se adelantó a cualquier comentario que pudiera proferir su compañero – Por supuesto. Mil disculpas

-Gracias. – Respondió la espadachín – tú, al menos, pareces honorable.

Se dirigían a mover los caballos, cuando el joven pelirrojo se acercó a Lyn y la detuvo tomándola del hombro – Hm? Perdóneme, pero... siento que nos hemos conocido antes

-Perdón?

-No, Kent, es injusto! La vi primero! – el joven de cabellos castaños parecía un poco molesto ante su amigo

Ante los comentarios y la forma de hablar de los sujetos, extraños para ellas, Lyn se molestó.

-Tsk! Parece que no hay hombres decentes entre los caballeros de Lycia! Vámonos Cass! Se terminó mi paciencia.

Ambas jóvenes tomaron los víveres que habían comprado y con un aire desesperado, literalmente huyeron de ahí, dirigiéndose a la puerta Sur de la ciudad.

-Espera, por favor! No es lo que parece... Sain, tonto – Kent le propina un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, el otro solo se soba el golpe

-Huh? No es lo que parece? Pensé que tu... y ellas...

-No soy como tu! Vamos, debemos seguirla, sospecho que ella puede ser…

-Ser quien? Espera... – Sain se lleva las manos a la cabeza – ella es nuestra misión?? Estas bromeando!... Espera!!!! – para cuando se dio la vuelta, Kent estaba montado en su caballo y listo para partir.

A las afueras del pueblo, en la llanura de alto y suave pasto, se escuchaban las pisadas ágiles y presurosas de un par de jovencitas, tratando de escapar de su captores, que hasta el momento, no sabían de quien se trata.

-Corre! Nos persiguen! – le decía Lyn a Cass mientras la tomaba de la mano, alentándola a apresurar el paso

-Podrían ser esos caballeros del pueblo? – pregunta la estratega

-No, son bandidos!

Se dieron cuenta de ello cuando se vieron rodeadas de grandes hombres de aspecto 'malvado': hombres con barba y de melena, complexión robusta y hacha en mano. Lyn trataba de proteger a su amiga, tenía en cuenta que no sabía pelear, al menos, no con espada. El que parecía ser el jefe de la banda se les acercó.

-No eres tu la que buscamos? Tu nombre es Lyndis, no es así?

-Como me llamas? Quien eres?

-Que pérdida. Una absoluta perdida. – El hombre se atrevió a tocar la cara y dar una vistazo mas cercano a la faz de la asustada joven peliazul- Las cosas que hago por oro. Como sea, es hora de morir. Vamos chicos, atrápenlas!!!

La guerrera de Sacae desenvainó su espada con su mano derecha y se preparo a pelear – Oh... son mas de los que puedo manejar, pero no me rendiré

-Será mejor escapar para vivir otro día... ni siquiera a mi se me ocurre una idea de cómo poder vencerlos, vámonos Lyn – la joven Iliana jalaba el brazo de su amiga

-No me rendiré Cass, no me rendiré

-Hey, allá esta! – pronunció un galante jinete

Los caballeros de Caelin les dieron rápido alcance en sus corceles. Al ver los bandidos que se acercaban, decidieron huir a tierras mas altas, donde el pasto no fuera tan alto. Se acercaron a ellas. El primero en hablar fue Sain

-Finalmente las encontramos! Esperen... – el caballero de la lanza verde le dio un rápido repaso al terreno, al igual que su compañero y se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. De hecho, la situación era extraña. Rápidamente identificaron por el aspecto de los hombres, que eran bandidos montañeses – Cual es su problema? Tantos contra unas inocentes jóvenes? Cobardes, cada uno de ustedes!!! – se dirigió el valiente caballero de verde

Lyn sintió una extraña pero necesaria rabia y se encamino a Sain. –Ustedes… ustedes son…

-Podemos discutirlo después? - La interrumpe Kent – parece que estos rufianes quieren hacerte daño. Si lo que quieren es pelea, déjenmelos a mi

-Atrás! Yo me encargo de esto – el joven mujeriego de cabello castaño apartó a su amigo anteponiendo su brazo frente a el

Sintiéndose ignorada, la joven guerrera corrió frente a ellos e irrumpió con un grito para llamar la atención de los nobles – No!!! Esta es mi pelea! Quítense de mi camino - y se adelantó a ellos

-Bueno… - Sain se acomodaba en sus monturas y preparaba su lanza – yo no puedo quedarme aquí haciendo nada

Su compañero, Kent, se llevaba una mano a la cara. Como siempre, lo hacía cada vez que presentía que Sain haría, o ya había hecho, algo estúpido. Se acercó a su caballo y pudo percatarse de una cuarta persona, hasta el momento ignorada por todos. – Hey, tu!! Allá. Quien eres?

La joven, viendo su intento de escape frustrado, giró en su eje hasta quedar frente a Kent. Lyn se dio cuenta lo que pasaba y fue a socorrerla, no porque Kent fuera un peligro, sino porque debía estar asustada con tanto alboroto.

-Descuida Cass, no pasa nada.

-Sabes pelear? – se dirigió el pelirrojo a ella - Si no es así, será mejor que huyas al pueblo si no quieres salir lastimada, puedo pedirle a Sain que…

-No, ella no sabe pelear con espada, pero si sabe hacerlo de otra forma. Ella es una estratega.

-Una joven tan linda como tu es una estratega?? – Lyn le había infundido a sus palabras tal fuerza, que hasta Sain pudo escucharlo. – Es un profesión muy extraña… y peligrosa. No te preocupes, que yo, Sain el Valiente, te defenderá.

-En ese caso, si ella te tiene tanta confianza, dirígenos. Soy Kent, un caballero de Lycia. Mi compañero es Sain. Seguiremos tus órdenes en esta batalla.

El caballero se dio la vuelta y montó su corcel. Por otro lado, Cassandra no aceptaba tomar el cargo de dirigente. Simplemente se negaba.

-Lyn, no puedo. No soy una estratega, aun estoy aprendiendo. No soy capaz de…

-Pues si estas aprendiendo, será mejor que practiques con las batallas. No te preocupes… yo estoy contigo. Y esos caballeros parecen ser nobles, hasta cierto punto.

La joven se sintió reconfortada con las palabras de su amiga, pero aun así, el mando no fue todo suyo. Digamos que entre los 4 decidieron el curso de la batalla.

Sain fue el que dio el ataque inicial. Tomó las riendas de su corcel, de nombre de Hasulfed, y cargó con todo contra uno de los atacantes situado al este de su posición. Preparó su lanza. Parecía ser que lograría derribar al malhechor, pero este lo miraba calculadoramente. Estaba pensando en algo y era en como enfrentar al caballero. No se movió hasta que fue demasiado tarde… para Sain. El ladrón, de una manera u otra, se las arregló para esquivar el ataque de la lanza del joven de Lycia, y mientras que este trataba de sacar la lanza enterrada en la tierra, el ladrón aprovechó para regresarle el ataque. Aunque fueron unos cuantos segundos, unos pocos, el bandido supo aprovecharlos. Gracias a la armadura que portaba, el caballero no sufrió mucho daño. Sin embargo, su caballo estaba asustado y si no lograba controlarlo pronto, caería de él y sería un blanco fácil. Por suerte, un veloz pelirrojo logró llegar a tiempo y con un golpe certero de su espada en la espalda del montañés lo hizo caer.

Por su parte, Lyn y Cassandra se aproximaban con cautela por el norte, donde los matorrales eran un poco mas altos. Y fue gracias a estos arbustos crecidos que tomó a uno de los invasores por sorpresa, tendiéndole una emboscada. Giro. Golpe. Había sido vencido.

Los caballeros y las damas guerreras se reunieron en un pequeño puente que se elevaba por sobre un pequeño río.

-Ustedes distraigan al último. Yo iré por el jefe

-No Lyn, creo que debemos dirigirnos todos juntos, el puede ser mucho para usted y…

-Demasiado tarde Kent, ya se fue.

Lyn no esperó ni un poco y fue directo hacia el líder de la banda, cuyo nombre era Zugu. Mientras, Kent y Sain se encargarían de eliminar a un cuarto delincuente. Cass se quedó en los arbustos.

-Será mejor que te rindas aquí y ahora

-Jamás!! Crees que una mujer como tu va a vencer al gran Zugu??

-Lo probaremos

La joven guerrera de Sacae sacó su espada. El hombre robusto tomó su hacha con la mano derecha. Lyn emprendió una carrera hacia el bandido, pero el solo se mantenía en pie, no intimidándole la actitud desafiante de su atacante. La mujer llevó hacia delante su espada estando a pocos metros del hombre y aun estando en carrera.

Con una risa malvada, el hombre dio unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda, rodeando la trayectoria de Lyn. Lo que intentaba hacer era evitar el ataque frontal y propinar un ataque por el costado. Todo esto debía ser muy rápido. No debía fallar. Lyn nunca se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Zugu, la contenía la adrenalina y la rabia, todas esas hormonas que se provocan con las situaciones de excitación y exaltación.

Por azares del destino, la guerrera de cabello azul tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. No era lo que el bandido esperaba, pero que mejor que tenerla frente a el, como servida en bandeja de plata. Rápido, Zugu soltó su golpe, cargando toda su fuerza y tomando su hacha con ambas manos. Lyn rodó en el suelo, evitando así el golpe, pero aun no estaba a salvo. Zugu la seguía y seguía a donde fuera, levantando un poco de tierra cada vez que intentaba golpearla y dejando las marcas de su hacha por todo ese campo.

El tratar de evitar tantos golpes había cansado ya a la joven y era lo que esperaba el ladrón. Y justo cuando Lyn disminuya su velocidad de escape, de entre los arbustos que estaban detrás, Cassandra saltó sobre el ladrón. Esto le dio tiempo a Lyn para levantarse. Mientras tanto, Zugu había atrapado a Cass y arrojado contra el suelo.

-Veo que un tienes fuerzas para seguir adelante, crees que vas a derrotarme?

-No te tengo miedo

-No te pregunte eso

-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehow!

Detrás de los mismos arbustos de los que había saltado Cassandra minutos atrás, Sain saltó sobre Zugu, cayendo todo el peso de su caballo. Ya no era necesario pelear contra el. Las pisadas de Hasulfed habían acabado con su vida.

-Ese fue el último de ellos. Phew! – Lyn se pasaba su antebrazo derecho por la frente - Buen trabajo Cass...

-Y yo que!! Yo hice todo el trabajo… Hasulfed lo hizo

-Esta bien… gracias. Y ahora, caballeros de Lycia, - habiendo llegado Kent al lugar de la batalla- Van a compartir su historia conmigo? Porque parece que se empeñan en seguirme

-Si – respondió Kent - Hemos venido desde Caelin en Lycia, en busca de alguien

-Lycia, ese es el país mas allá de las montañas en el suroeste, no es así?

-Correcto. Hemos venido a entregar un mensaje a lady Madelyn, quien se casó con un nómada de estas tierras hace unos 19 años.

-Madelyn? – preguntaba extrañada la guerrera de ojos aguamarina

-La única hija de nuestro señor, el marqués de Caelin. El discutió con su hija, quien lo abandonó. Con el tiempo, el marqués declaró que no tenía hija. – explicaba Kent. Sain continuó con el relato

-…Y este año recibimos una carta de lady Madelyn. Decía que ella, su esposo y su hija estaban viviendo felizmente en los planos de Sacae. El marqués estaba contento por saber que el tenía una nieta de 18 años. Recuerdo la sonrisa en su cara cuando lo anunció. El nombre de la nieta es Lyndis. Este también fue el nombre de la esposa del marqués, quien murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Lyndis?? – la joven acentuaba aun mas esa pregunta sin poder evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran un poco

-El que ella llevara este nombre, debilito el corazón del marqués. Ahora su único deseo es conocer la familia de su hija por lo menos una vez. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Nosotros no sabíamos que lady Madelyn murió unos días después de haber enviado su carta. Esto lo supimos después de haber llegado a Bulgar. – el muchacho de lanza color verde bajó la cabeza en señal de reverencia a un noble que no conoció

-Pero también supimos que su hija aun estaba viva. Escuchamos que estaba viviendo sola en las llanuras. Yo...yo lo supe inmediatamente. Tú eres lady Lyndis. – afirmaba el pelirrojo

-Porque piensas eso...

-El parecido con tu madre es muy grande

-Que? conocieron a mi madre? – la joven tomó desesperadamente las manos de su interlocutor con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta afirmativa

-Lamento decir que no la conocí directamente, pero vi sus retratos en el castillo en Caelin

-Para el resto de mi tribu, yo era Lyn, pero cuando estaba con mis padres, yo era Lyndis. – La joven, al sentir que las noticias le llegaban muy rápido, decidió sentarse en un tronco cercano - Todo es tan extraño. Estaba sola en el mundo y ahora tengo un abuelo... Lyndis... nunca pensé que volvería a escuchar ese nombre otra vez.

-... – el resto de los presentes solo guardó silencio

-Esperen! – exaltada, de un brinco se levantó de ese tronco - Ese bandido! El me llamó Lyndis!

-Que? Pero como pudo saber... – Kent se llevó una mano a la cabeza y mientras pensaba se mordía el labio inferior

-El fue uno de los lacayos de lord Lundgren, no es así? – argumenta su compañero

-Lundgren? Quien es él?

-Es el hermano menor del marqués. Todos asumieron que lady Madelyn se había ido para siempre. Esto hizo que lord Lundgren heredara el título de marqués. – explicó Kent

-Mi lady, su existencia es un obstáculo a los planes de su tío.

-Eso es... pero yo no tengo ningún interés en heredar ningún titulo!

-Desafortunadamente, su tío no es el tipo de hombre en el que se debe confiar. Creo que sucesos como este persistirán en su vida. Hasta que el logre terminar con usted

-Que debo hacer?

-La acompañaremos a Caelin. Seguir este camino solas es peligroso.

-Presiento que tengo pocas opciones... iré con ustedes.

Habiendo dado su consentimiento para partir a Caelin, los 4 regresaron a Bulgar para pasar la noche ahí, descansar y comprar víveres para el viaje, quizás, el más extenuante en la vida de todos, en especial de Lyndis.

-Cass... perdón, pero esto cambia todo. Que harás??

-Bueno, decide tú

-Tu... quieres que decida?

-Mira – decía la estratega levantando las sábanas de su cama – por mi no hay problema, no tengo un lugar a donde ir. Así que quiero ir contigo. Pienso que será divertido. Puedo?

-Por supuesto, tu compañía hará mas fácil el camino, pero... será peligroso

-Nadie dijo que el perseguir los sueños era fácil

-Vendrás? Estas segura? Gracias!!. Déjame agradecerte una vez mas por tu ayuda y tu amistad

La estratega y la guerrera se dieron un abrazo y apagaron la lámpara de aceite. Tenían que dormir lo suficiente, ya que partirían a primera hora del día siguiente.

* * *

Me tarde mucho en escribir este segundo capitulo… la verdad no esperaba que alguien leyera mi historia, al parecer no es una sección muy visitada.

En fin, agradezco a Minaya por el comentario, digamos que eso me alentó a seguir con el fic.

Nos vemos en el sig. capítulo.


	3. Sword of Spirits

Un pequeño altar se encuentra a las afueras de Bulgar. Este antiguo templo, sagrado para la gente de Sacae, ha sido conocido por su poderosa conexión con el mundo de los espíritus. Antes de empezar con su viaje, nuestros héroes vinieron aquí para orar por su buena fortuna.

Cap 2: Sword of spirits

La mañana era fresca. Era dominada por una delgada capa de brisa que le daba el toque de misterio a ese peculiar día. La estratega caminaba mirando un mapa, el cual tomaba con ambas de sus manos, pues estaba muy grande.

Los cuatro iban a pie. Las chicas se rehusaban a montar a los caballos y los caballeros consideraban una falta de respeto el ir montados mientras un par de damas caminaban a su lado.

-Y ustedes que opinan chicos? Nunca he estado en Lycia, pero según este mapa, si nos vamos por aquí, pasando por las montañas llegaremos mas rápido – comentaba la estratega

-Cass, espera un momento y deja que tome una desviación. – Dijo Lyn - Hay una espada sagrada en un altar que se encuentra al este de aquí. La gente de Sacae va ahí para orar por su seguridad y buena suerte en los viajes largos.

-Las enseñanzas de Elimine tienen a la mayoría de sus seguidores en Elibe. Es bueno ver que, al menos aquí, las antiguas costumbres aun se conservan.

Después de haber hablado, Kent acarició a su corcel Merod. Caminaron un rato mas. Decidieron tomar un descanso después de un par de horas de caminata. Aprovecharon para tomar agua, sentarse un rato y masajear sus pies.

No muy lejos de ahí, la avaricia del hombre se hacia presente en un pequeño templo, quien único custodio era un sacerdote muy anciano.

-Espera ahí! Quédate donde estás y cállate!

Gritaba un hombre joven, menor de 30 años. El y un grupo de bandidos que lo acompañaban entraron por la fuerza al templo, golpeando a los pocos monjes que resguardaban la entrada y encaminándose al salón principal, donde se encontraba la Espada de los Dioses, amagaron al sacerdote mas anciano y cerraron las puertas.

-Trátame como quieras pero no te date a Mani Katti. La Mani Katti es una espada sagrada bajo protección divina. No puede ser movida de su lugar de descanso – el indefenso anciano trataba de convencer a los ladrones que lograrían nada entrando al templo de esa forma.

-Eres un tonto, viejo. ¿Que tan buena puede ser una espada si no la usas?

¿Usarla? – exclamó exaltado el sacerdote mayor ¿En combate¡Sacrilegio!

¿Sacrilegio¡Soy Glass¡Los dioses temen mi nombre! Y si quiero esta espada, entonces esta espada tendré. Ahora¡quítate de mi camino!

Glass, como se hacia llamar, empujó al viejo haciéndolo caer al suelo y no mostrando respeto por el templo ni por la espada, trató de tomar la espada de su altar. La acarició. La luz reflejada en su grisáceo metal lo atraía como una polilla a la luz. Ligera. Delgada. Era maravillosa.

¡Esta es¡Es mas magnifica de lo que imaginé¡Esta espada fue hecha para un espadachín de mi categoría¿Hm¿Que es esto? Yo... no puedo levantar... la espada de su pedestal

Un viejo mito de nuestra era se recuerda a este pasaje. La mítica espada en la piedra que solo podrá ser levantada si y solo si por aquel que esta destinado para ser rey. Y así como muchos intentaron levantar esa espada y no pudieron, así le ocurrió a Glass con Mani Katti.

El anciano apenas y pudo levantarse. Estando ya de pie, se apresuró a llegar al altar, pero al verse incapacitado solo se quedó de pie y gritó al bandido.

-Los espíritus de la espada te han juzgado y te han rechazado

¿Que? Escucha¡si valúas tu vida entonces te quitarás de mi camino!

El joven ladrón tomó al viejo por uno de sus brazos. En el rostro del monje se notaba la presión con la que era sujetado; le causaba dolor. Su cuerpo ya no resistía tanto. Casi a arrastras se llevó al viejo a una habitación desocupada no muy lejos de la sala principal y lo encerró bajo llave.

¡Malditos¡Miserables espíritus¡Destruiré este altar piedra por piedra!

Una señora que vivía en la aldea que rodeaba al templo lo vio todo. Asustada y nerviosa, la mujer corrió a su casa. Pensando en el camino, quizás trataría de convencer a su esposo de que defendiera el templo, quizás no haría nada. Pero, como si el destino lo hubiera decidido así, como si los dioses así lo deseasen, la mujer se encontró con un grupo de 4 viajeros. Dos hombres y dos mujeres.

-Perdone, mi lady- llamando a Lyn ¿Se dirige al este¿Al altar?

-Si, así es

-Entonces debe apresurarse y ayudar al sacerdote del templo. Vi a una banda de ladrones entrar ahí no hace mucho tiempo. Parece que ellos intentan robar la espada sagrada del altar. – explica la mujer mayor con angustia en la voz

-Mani Katti... ¿Van a robarla? No puedo permitir que lo hagan

-Parece que ustedes son un grupo virtuoso. Por favor¡Ayúdenlo!

La joven de Sacae se separó un poco del grupo y se cruzó de brazos. No decía nada. Estaba en silencio. El caballero de armadura y lanza verde se le acercó

-Lyndis, que estás planeando?

-Si tu esperas ir en ayuda del sacerdote, deberás estar preparada.

-Estás en lo correcto, Kent, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Cass… confío en ti y se que con tu ayuda ganaremos esta pelea. Debemos salvar al sacerdote y recuperar a Mani Katti.

La señora regresó a su casa, no sin antes advertirles a nuestros aventureros que tuvieran cuidado. Los 4 se encaminaron y se acercaron al templo, encontrándose con los nuevos custodios de este: hombres despiadados, armados… y feos. Nuestros héroes se escondían en un pequeño fuerte situado frente a una de las paredes exteriores hecha de roca que cubrían el recinto de la espada.

-Yo digo que ataquemos ya – Sain se aferraba a su idea del "ataque sorpresa"

-No Sain – lo reprimía Kent – la entrada esta muy escondida, hay pequeños cerros, será difícil para los caballos poder llegar.

-Cass, alguna idea?

-Aun no Lyn…

Lyndis se aproximó a una de las ventanas del fuerte, tratando de investigar, de encontrar alguna pista que les permitiera llegar lo antes posible con el sacerdote. Pasados algunos minutos, tomó su espada y se dirigió al resto del grupo.

-Nos atacan… prepárense

Lyn, Sain y Kent, los únicos en el grupo con capacidad de pelear, partieron al encuentro de sus adversarios. Por su parte, Cassandra se quedó en el fuerte, pensando en como entrar. De vez en cuando subía al piso superior para poder visualizar mejor la situación, pero no lograba nada.

En el campo de batalla, Sain, montado en Hasulfed, atacaba al bárbaro con su espada. Era difícil sortear los golpes del enemigo y tener el control del corcel, además de regresar los ataques, todo a la vez. Por su parte, Lyndis y Kent mantenían controlado a par de malhechores, Lyn a pie y Kent sobre Merod, ambos con espada en mano, porque como se sabe, la espada es mejor contra un hacha y era un hacha lo que el enemigo blandía.

Cass veía la batalla desde donde estaba, en una ventada del segundo piso del fuerte. No había dejado de pensar en la forma de cómo entrar. Al parecer, la idea de Sain parecía la mas lógica, pero lógico sería que los estuvieran esperando en la entrada principal para una gran emboscada. Sí. Debía haber una mejor entrada, pero su cerebro estaba cansado y solo se limitaba a divagar. Y fue ahí, con su mente en blanco, que recorrió el borde de la pared externa del templo. Sus ojos se centraron en una peculiar forma en su relieve. Forzando sus ojos, empequeñeciéndolos para tener una mejor nitidez, se dio cuenta que había algo en la pared. ¡Eso era! La pared estaba quebrada. Una pequeña fisura se asomaba y con eso una idea.

Cass salió del fuerte a comunicarles a todos.

-Mi lady Lyndis, Lady Cassandra viene hacia acá – informaba Kent mientras aun sostenían una ofensiva

¿Cass? Ve por ella y sácala de aquí

-Pero…

-Yo me encargo, solo llévatela

Kent obedeció a Lyn y se dirigió a Cass, quien corría moviendo su larga y castaña cabellera.

¡Lady Cassandra! – gritaba el joven de armadura carmesí quien recibía mas saludos como respuesta. Cassandra creía que la saludaba

¡Lo tengo, Kent¡Se como entrar!

Momentos después Kent regresaba en dirección de Lyn

¡Aun lado, a un lado! – corría presuroso un caballero sobre su corcel

¿Que ocurre Kent?

-Sé como entrar. Golpeen esa pared con todas sus fuerzas

Obedeciendo al joven, Lyn comenzó a golpear la pared con su espada, mientras que Sain daba golpes con su espada y de vez en cuando patadas con su caballo. Después de una largo intentar, lo lograron. ¡Lograron romper la pared!

Sain y Lyn fueron los primeros en entrar, encontrándose con destrozos por toda la sala: las cortinas y estandartes tirados por el suelo, pedazos de roca, pertenecientes quizás a las columnas o algún altar también estaban regados por ahí. Al principio no miraron a nadie, pero no estaban solos. Glass ya se había dado cuenta que estaban ahí.

¿Quien te crees que eres¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi?

Los dos se enfrentaron a Glass. Creían tener la victoria en las manos, pero no fue muy fácil conseguirla. Glass arremetió contra Lyn. Ella se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero no puedo contenerlo y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza en la caída.

Sain lo atacaba con su lanza, pero no era suficiente, Glass era muy rápido, era necesario alguien mas, pero Lyn estaba fuera de combate. En ese justo momento, Kent salió de no se donde, justo a tiempo al rescate de sus compañeros. Glass no lo vio venir… simplemente cayó sin vida cerca de Lyn.

Minutos después, la joven se levantó. Los caballeros le explicaron lo que había pasado desde el momento después de su desmayo. Encontraron al sacerdote asustado en el cuarto contiguo. Trataron de calmarlo y le contaron todo lo sucedido.

-Tus ropas ¿Eres de la tribu Lorca? – preguntó el sacerdote a la joven

-Soy Lyn, hija del jefe de la tribu ¿Está herido señor?

-Gracias, estoy bien. Tienes mi gratitud

¿Y la espada¿Está bien? – la preocupación de Lyn se notaba en su voz

-Si, la he guardado en un lugar seguro. Hasta que remueva el conjuro, la espada no podrá ser levantada. Ahora, como muestra de mi agradecimiento, te dejaré tomar entre tus manos a Mani Katti. Toca la hoja de la espada y reza por la seguridad de tu viaje.

¡Gracias!

La joven estaba a punto de realizar uno de sus sueños realidad. Tener a Mani Katti en sus manos y rezar por el buen futuro de su viaje. Pero sorpresa para todos fue y mas para Lyn, que al momento de tocarla, la magnifica espada comenzó a tomar un brillo extraño, especial, no de este mundo, sino uno mas allá de nuestra comprensión.

-La espada esta... brillando

-Es el poder de los espíritus. Lyn, ellos han mirado dentro de tu alma y te han escogido. – el viejo sacerdote hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a la nómada quien aun sostenía la espada. Kent y Sain estaban tan extrañados como ella y no entendían que estaba sucediendo

-Y eso que significa… - pregunta la joven admirada

-Tus eres la persona indicada. Tú eres quien debe poseer la Mani Katti.

-No... Yo no puedo... yo no podría

-Es el deseo de la espada. Si quieres una prueba, desenfúndala de su pedestal

Ella creía haber escuchado esa historia en la que un chico desenfundaba la espada de un pedestal de piedra y se convertía en rey… pero no podía ser verdad. Y aunque lo fuese, ella no se convertiría en reina de ningún lado. Le parecía muy fantástico lo que le había dicho el sacerdote minutos antes, eso de ser elegido por los espíritus¿Debía creerle¿Y que si había sido el sol? Mas fantástico fue lo que ocurrió después…

-Salió... sin mucho esfuerzo

El anciano se puso de rodillas frente a ella y elevaba los brazos al cielo en señal de alabanza- Nunca tuve la esperanza de que algún día conocería a quien pudiera portar a Mani Katti. Soy afortunado de ver que la espada llegó a tus manos.

¿Mi espada? – titubeaba Lyndis al pronunciar estas palabras

-Es tiempo de que te vallas, Lyn. Enfrentaras muchos retos. Toma esta espada y conoce tu destino.

-Si... si señor.

Todos se despidieron con una reverencia. La joven le dio un abrazo al anciano quien veía partir a la elegida. Lyn guardó su, ahora, espada en su funda y le dio un último adiós al templo y al sacerdote quien tenía que seguir vigilante el altar y a los viajeros que llegaran a orar. Antes de salir, se disculparon por los destrozos en la pared, argumentando que había sido necesario. El viejo solo se limitó a decir que alguien vendría a repararla.

Finalmente, agitando sus manos, partieron.

-Así que esta es la Mani Katti, una espada sin igual.

-Con que esa es Mani Katti. Que lastima que no pude ver como la sacaste del pedestal

-Hubieras visto a Lady Lyndis, Cassandra… fue extraordinario

-Esto es increíble. La espada mas famosa de todo Sacae... en mis manos. – Lyn seguía sin bajar de la nube

-Esto no es extraño. – Comento Kent - de hecho, muchas leyendas cuentan historias similares... espadas por toda la tierra llamando a sus correctos dueños. Y aun, cuando vi que pudiste levantar esa espada, Lyndis, sentí algo extraordinario. Esa espada estaba esperando por ti. Estabas destinada a portarla.

¡Paren! Yo... ¡Yo no tengo nada de especial!. – la joven de Sacae se ponía cada vez mas roja con cada halago que le hacían sus amigos

-Píensalo de esta manera: algunas armas se sienten mas cómodas en tus manos ¿Verdad? Bueno, Mani Katti se siente muy cómoda contigo. ¿Te parece esto mas fácil de aceptar? así que ninguno de nosotros podrá usarla.

-Se siente bien en mis manos. Una espada que solo yo puedo usar. Eso parece mas razonable. Puedo entenderlo. Mira Cass. Esta es la Mani Katti, es mi espada

Y alzándola al cielo, un fino rayo de luz paso a través de ella, haciéndola brillar con singular resplandor. Tomaron sus caballos y marcharon al próximo pueblo. La noche se acercaba y necesitaban un lugar donde descansar.

Lejos de ahí…

Castillo de Caelin

�¿Que? la hija de Madelyn aun sigue viva! – un viejo vociferaba a lo largo de un gran cuarto, dando golpes a la mesa

-Si, Lord Lundgren. La chica esta viajando con Kent y Sain. ¿Cuales son sus órdenes? Si los dejamos seguir...

¡Bah! He escuchado que el norte de Bern esta lleno de bandidos. Es solo una chica, ella no sobrevivirá su paso por ahí. Estoy mas preocupado por mi hermano. Su vida debe terminar rápido. El veneno... no debe haber pistas

-Si, mi lord. El no sospecha y lo sigue tomando. La muerte del marqués, debida a una "repentina enfermedad" no esta muy lejos de terminar

-Pronto... Caelin será mío

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias!

Este lugar puede ser no muy visitado y me alegra tener 3 post mas -. Gracias a misi-chan, Nonite-chan y a Kain Last Dragoon por sus cometarios… ya son 4! Wuju!

Si planeo escribir todo el juego, aunque mi prioridad ahora es terminar la historia de Lyn. Llevo ya casi medio año tratando de escribir este fic, pero por alguna u otra razón (llamada escuela) no he podido seguir. Es posible que esta vez pase lo mismo, pero les aseguro que terminaré, solo tengan paciencia si no subo un capítulo pronto. Lento pero seguro.

Una vez mas, gracias por sus comentarios, nunca pensé que tendría 4 XD.

Para los que no conocen el juego, estoy tratando de escribirlo de una manera que se entienda aunque nunca lo hayan jugado; también estoy tratando de que no sea muy tedioso, espero estar logrando mi cometido.

Sobre el yaoi… pues nunca he escrito algo así, no estoy acostumbrada, así que no se si podré hacerlo. Trataré de hacer algo, pero no prometo nada.

Bueno, ya basta de tanto choro, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Band of mercenaries

Los secretos de su vida fueron revelados en las palabras de 2 caballeros de Lycia. Ahora, para conocer a su abuelo, Lyn debe ir al oeste, a Lycia y a su destino. Una montaña separa las llanuras de Sacae de Bern. Hay muchos bandidos merodeando ahí; los más crueles y despiadados son los Taliver. Ellos atacan a los pueblos a ambos lados, en Sacae y Bern, y su salvajismo no conoce similar. En su décimo día de viaje, Lyn observa sus atrocidades ella misma.

Cap 3: Band of mercenaries

Después de varios días y largas caminatas, Lyn y sus valientes amigos se aproximaron a la frontera con Bern. Bern y Sacae compartían una larga cordillera en la cual muchos pueblitos se asentaban. Uno de esos días llegaron a uno de estos pueblos, pero para su sorpresa, se encontraron con una escena horripilante.

_Esto es…_

Lyn se llevó las manos a la boca. Lo que había frente a ellos era un pueblo totalmente destruido. Parecía que alguien había tratado de arrancar el pueblo desde sus cimientos. Aun salía humo de algunas de las casas, señal que el fuego no se había extinguido por completo. No había signos de vida. Tampoco había cuerpos de personas sin vida. Simplemente ruinas.

_El área entera esta en ruinas. Porque su marqués no hace algo para ayudar?_

_La montaña Taliver es hogar de bandidos y asesinos. Ningún marqués tiene poder aquí. Mi villa estaba cerca de aquí, al otro lado de la montaña. Mi gente fue... los bandidos de Taliver vinieron por la noche. Solo tomó una noche. Los sobrevivientes fueron menos de 10, incluyéndome. Bestias sin corazón. Nunca los perdonaré. Nunca! –_ Cassandra trató de contenerla poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Lyn

_Lyndis..._

_No estoy huyendo –_ dijo la joven nómada apartándose de Cass _- .regresare algún día... seré mas fuerte... destruiré sus espadas con la mía, como césped seco bajo las herraduras de un caballo. Vengaré a mi gente. Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance._

_Cuando se llegue el tiempo, llévame contigo._ – el joven de armadura verde le sonrió calidamente

_Sain..._

_No me olvides..._

_Kent..._

_Tampoco a mi…_

_Oh... tu también Cassandra? yo... tu... gracias..._

No se quedaron mas tiempo en la entrada y se adentraron al pueblo. No muy lejos de ahí, de hecho, en ese mismo pueblo, un par de bandidos molestaban a una jovencita.

_Muy bien jovencita. Que harás para disculparte? Uh?_

_Uh... yo... este... yo..._ – respondía la temerosa joven

_Hey _– interrumpía el segundo bandido - _ella es toda una preciosidad, eh? Yo opino que el jefe nos dará una buena recompensa por ella._

_Sí. No es más de lo que ella se merece._

_Yo… Yo..._ – la joven estaba tan asustada como para hacer algo, siquiera defenderse con la palabra

_Que haremos con su mula voladora?_ – decía el segundo bandido mientras tiraba de las riendas de un pegaso, al parecer, la chica provenía de Ilia, hogar de estas majestuosas bestias

_No se atrevan a tocarla!_

_Será mejor que te calles, niña!_

_Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero déjenla ir... por favor..._ – decía la joven tratándose de interponer entre el pegaso y el bandido

_Ha ha ha! Tonta. Los pegasos solo pueden ser encontrados en Ilia. Son bestias raras y difíciles de encontrar, vale mas que tu! podemos venderla por una montaña de oro. Dejarla ir? HA!_ – el bandido la aleja de una bofetada. La chica cae al suelo por la propia inercia

_No... No pueden_ – la joven solo se sobaba el golpe de la cara y trataba de ponerse de pie

_Vamos! Muévanse!_

Mientras hacían el recorrido por el pueblo, Kent se percató de que no estaban solos. Sigilosamente trató de averiguar de donde provenían ciertas voces que se escuchaban en las desoladas ruinas.

_Que es esto? Mantenga la guardia, Lyndis, parece haber algún tipo de conmoción por aquí._

_Eso es... es un pegaso. Podrá ser?_

Lyn se asomó por una barda. Al ver al pegaso se le vino alguien a la mente, pero nunca imaginó que realmente era ella. Los bandidos se alejaron para preparar el campamento, planeaban pasar la noche ahí y por la mañana seguir su camino hasta Bern. Dejaron a la chica sola mientras ataban al pegaso a un tronco. Lyn aprovechó para acercarse a la joven y rescatarla.

_Florina? eres tu Florina?_

_Ah! Lyn?_

_Que estas haciendo en un lugar como este?_ – Lyn sacudía un poco del polvo de sus hombros

_Lyn!... en verdad eres tu..._ – inmediatamente, y como si fuera una reacción natural en ella, se echó a llorar en los brazos de Lyn

_Vamos, no llores_

_Lo siento, sniff_

_Ustedes se conocen? _– Dijo Kent, que se acercó a ellas ya habiendo asegurado la zona

_Ella es una amiga. Esta es Florina, un caballero pegaso en entrenamiento de Ilia. Ella… se siente… un poco incomoda cuando… hay hombres. Dime Florina, que pasó aquí?_

Habiendo entendido la indirecta, Kent se retiró donde Sain y Cassandra

_Bueno... cuando escuche que te habías ido, decidí seguirte... luego vi esta villa, volé bajo para ver si tenían noticias de ti. No vi a estos hombres y..._

_Tu pegaso aterrizó en ellos?_

_Bueno... yo... un poco_ – dio un suspiro que confirmaba las cosas

Uno de los bandidos había estado escuchándolas y justo en ese momento apareció frente a ellas -_Aha! Tu la escuchaste! Ella admite su culpa! Ella se posó sobre mi amigo y ahora tiene que pagar!_

_Te disculpaste Florina?_

_Sí, les dije que lo sentía muchas veces. Pero no me escuchan..._ – y de nuevo la joven de Ilia comenzó a llorar

_No llores, todo está bien... escucha_ – dirigiéndose al bandido -_ ... ella obviamente se siente mal. Podemos dejarlo pasar? No parece que estés herido o algo._

_No. esta niña viene con nosotros, por la fuerza si es necesario!_

La pelea no se hizo esperar. El bandido mando llamar mas de sus camaradas, estaban dispuestos a llevarse a Florina aunque esto significara pelear.

Rápidamente Lyn se llevó a Florina a donde se encontraba el resto de la banda. Kent peinaba a su caballo, Sain practicaba con su lanza mientras que Cass jugaba con el caballo de Sain.

_Este es un gran caballo_

_Tiene que serlo_ – dice Sain apoyándose en su lanza – _con todas esas chicas que conozco, Hasulfed tiene que ser muy gentil._

Lyn entró muy rápido y de la mano llevaba a Florina –_ Prepárense, pelearemos_

_Lyn, que esta pasando_ – Cassandra se bajo del caballo y comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, cosa que para un estratega es fatal

_Quien es ella?_ – preguntó Florina

_Ella es Cass. Ella es una aprendiz aun, pero es mi estratega._

_Hola. Gusto en conocerte._ – dijo la guerrera pegaso

_Un pegaso?_ – Preguntó Cass con cierta emoción – _Eres de Ilia, verdad?_

_Así es_

_Yo también lo soy, es bueno ver a una paisana tan lejos de casa_

_Ustedes quédense aquí_ – se dirigió Lyn a los caballeros del grupo –_ y protéjanlas, veré si hay gente cerca, para que se escondan_

Lyn, escondiéndose tras los pedazos de pared aun en pie, logró llegar a una pequeña villa, algo destruida por los ataques de las bandas de montañeses. Parecía que alguien vivía aun ahí.

_Hay alguien aquí?_

_**Déjenos en paz!**_ – respondió una voz de hombre

_**-Váyanse de aquí! Váyanse! No tenemos mas oro para ustedes!** _– le hicieron segunda algunas voces mas

_No, esperen, no somos bandidos! Queremos ayudarles. Por favor escúchenos!_

_**-Quédense dentro. Iré a ver que pasa.**_

Un joven sale al encuentro de Lyn. Portaba un arco, así que su profesión debía ser arquero.

_No son bandidos eh? Entonces, quienes son?_

_Mi nombre es Lyn. Mis colegas y yo estábamos viajando por aquí cuando vimos bandidos. Vamos a pelear contra ellos, pero necesitamos que vallas y alertes a los habitantes._

_Hey, espera! mi nombre es Wil. También soy un tipo de... viajero. Escucha, las personas de aquí han sido muy generosas conmigo. Podría pelear contigo?_

_Por supuesto. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos. Bienvenido a bordo Wil!_

Mientras tanto…

_Donde estará Lyn, ya se tardo mucho_

_No se preocupe señorita Cassandra _– dijo Kent – _ella vendrá pronto_

_CHICOS! _– en la distancia se escuchó como Lyn los llamaba con un grito

_Que le dije_ – y Cass recibió el guiño del ojo del caballero carmesí

Lyn les presentó a Wil al resto. Florina por su parte, estaba muy incomoda. Como lo saben, el terror para los caballeros pegaso es un arquero, y estando Wil cerca no hacia a Florina estar muy a gusto. Además, ella siente cierto rechazo hacia los hombres, por lo que, Wil siendo hombre y arquero… pues no es la combinación perfecta para estar cerca de la joven de cabellos lilas.

_No temas Florina, el es un aliado._

_Pero Lyn, tiene flechas_ - La Iliana se escondía detrás de su pegaso

_Calma… entiendo como te sientes, eres una caballero pegaso y yo… un arquero. Ten la seguridad de que nunca apuntaré hacia ti_ – habiéndole dicho Wil esto a Florina, a ella solo le quedó sonreír

_Muy bien, Lady Lyndis, que haremos_

_Por que no dejamos que Cass haga la formación, Kent._

_Bueno, yo…_

_Anda, puedes practicar tus tácticas de batalla aquí mismo_

_Bien… tomando en cuenta al enemigo y cuantos somos… sugiero que Kent y Sain vayan al frente. Wil puede ayudar como soporte desde atrás._

Todos se pusieron en sus puestos siguiendo las instrucciones de la aprendiz. Se dirigieron a un estrecho pasillo creado por un par de paredes. Los bandidos estaban ahí. Por suerte, Kent y Sain lograron quitarlos del camino. Del otro lado de la pared un grupo de arqueros arrojaron una lluvia de flechas sobre los caballeros. Florina alzo el vuelo; los caballos se asustaron alejando a sus jinetes del resto del grupo; Lyn, Cassandra y Will tomaron refugio bajo un techo. Al termino de la lluvia de flechas, Wil salió para preparar un contraataque. Cassandra se acercó a la pared y logró ver por un hueco que había donde estaba el bandido. Wil aprovechó esto para apuntar en la dirección correcta. Dos… Tres… el arquero enemigo estaba fuera.

Por otro lado, Florina trataba de tocar tierra pero un par de bandidos no la dejaban en paz. Estaba muy asustada y no sabia que hacer. Ellos también estaban asustando a su corcel alado. La reacción del animal fue patear y comportarse muy violentamente. En la conmoción, Arod pateó a uno de los bandidos, pero Florina calló al suelo, peligrando también su vida. El segundo bandido decidió atacar a la joven y esta, sin pensarlo y siendo guiada por su instinto, atravesó a su atacante con su lanza. Nunca antes había asesinado de esa forma tan fría. Ya que su pegaso se había calmado, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar.

Mientras tanto, Sain y Kent habían eliminado a gran parte de los bandidos escondidos en las ruinas con ayuda de Wil. Por su parte, Lyn halló la forma de llegar a donde se encotraba el líder.

¿_Ustedes son los bandidos Taliver? _– preguntó la joven

_¿Taliver¿Esos monstruos? Nosotros no somos como ellos! Ellos matan incluso a las mujeres y los niños! Somos de Ganelon, y tenemos un poco de honor. No lastimamos a las mujeres. Además, para que matar lo que puedes vender?_

_Si no son de Taliver, entonces no tienen ninguna razón para morir aquí hoy_

_AH, con que me tienes compasión?_

El bandido era grande, corpulento, portaba un hacha en su mano derecha. Lyn, pequeña y ágil se encontraba a 10 metros de él. Al ser un hombre tan grande, los movimientos del bandido de Ganelon eran lentos, fue muy fácil para Lyn derrotarlo. Se aproximó lo demasiado para que el hombre diera su golpe; la guerrera de Sacae los esquivó e hirió al hombre en un costado. Fue un golpe certero y limpio.

_Urgh... no... Mis hermanos, los bandidos de Ganelon no dejarán esto así... –_ el hombre cayó al suelo desmayado. Después de la pelea, todos se reunieron

_Al fin se ha terminado… Florina, porque me seguiste. Es muy peligroso. _– Lyn tomo un poco de agua para lavarse las manos

_Recuerdas la ceremonia para convertirse en caballero pegaso de Ilia?_

_Sí, te uniste a una banda de soldados para terminar tu entrenamiento. Eso es lo que te trajo aquí Florina?_

_Quería hablar contigo antes de irme. Pero cuando fui a Sacae, escuché que te habías marchado con unos extraños, y..._

_Y te preocupaste por mi... gracias, pero estoy mas preocupada por ti._

_Yo?_ – la chica del cabello lila abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo y se señaló a si misma

_Escucha, la mayoría de los mercenarios son hombres¿de acuerdo¿Bandas de hombres? No puedo imaginarte en una situación así._

_Lo se. Pero es que... siempre he soñado con ser un caballero pegaso. Imaginé que podría manejarlo, de alguna manera. Después de lo de hoy... creo que mejor me debería de dar por vencida._

_Florina... no llores..._

_Si, no hay razón para darte por vencida!_ – una voz extraña para ella llegó desde atrás

_Eh?_

_¡Linda Florina¡Tengo una brillante idea!_

_¡Sain!_

_¡Deberías de venir con nosotros! Con la adición de Wil al grupo, somos un grupo de 'finos' soldados!_

_Espera, me incluiste?_ – dijo el arquero

_¡Por supuesto¡Estábamos destinados a conocernos aquí¡Es el destino! Ven, "la banda de mercenarios de Lyndis" es un buen grupo de entrenamiento que no encontraras en otro lugar!_

_Sain, esto no es un chiste!_

_¿Lyndis¿Lyn¿Mercenarios?_ – Florina se notaba preocupada

_Puedo explicártelo después. Todo esto ha sido muy rápido. Como sea, Sain tiene razón. Vendrías con nosotros, Florina?_

_¿Viajar contigo? yo estaría... muy feliz!_

_Fantástico, bella Florina! Soy un caballero de Caelin. Mi nombre es Sain..._

_Eehh! Quédate atrás! no te acerques mas!_ – decía Florina mientras corría de un lado a otro escondiéndose de Sain

_Ah... bella, y modesta!_ – Sain no dejaba de perseguirla

_Le pido su perdón. Llamarnos mercenarios..._ – Cassandra pronunciaba una frase cuando fue interrumpida por Lyn

_No, lo apruebo. No podemos dejar a Florina sola, ella requiere atención especial. Puedo contar contigo Cass?_

_Claro. Solo tienes que pedirlo._

_Así que... en verdad esta bien que viaje con ustedes?_ – preguntaba tímidamente el arquero

_Si, por supuesto, si así que lo quieres Wil._

_La verdad, estoy muy agradecido. A decir verdad, mi dinero fue robado, y yo estoy un poco perdido. Será un honor ser parte de la 'Legión de Lyndis'!_

_¿'Legión de Lyndis'? Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño con cada día, Cass._

_Jajaja… extraño nombre para un extraño grupo. Solo espero que lleguemos pronto a nuestro destino._

Sain molestaba a Florina mientras que esta se escondida detrás de Lyn; Kent solo se lamentaba por el comportamiento de Sain y Wil se reía a sus anchas. Cassandra grababa todos estos momentos en su cabeza, momentos inolvidables con las personas que la habían ayudado en el estado mas desesperante de su vida y que ahora confiaban en sus consejos.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Gracias a todos ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia. Se que no he actualizado muy pronto, pero la escuela no me ha dejado mucho tiempo y para poder escribir la historia, tengo que estar jugando al mismo tiempo, jejeje… gracias por esperar a que suba el siguiente capítulo. Les aseguro que terminaré, aunque me tarde mucho tiempo… "lento pero seguro".

De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Se que la sección no es muy visitada, pero con que un par de personas la lean, me siento agraciada.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

PD. Por alguna razon no aparecieron los guiones de los diálogos, asi que los cambie a cursiva para que se diferenciaran XD


	5. In occupation's shadow

Después de derrotar a los bandidos, Lyndis sigue en su camino hacia el oeste. Ella y sus colegas se detuvieron en las ruinas de un fuerte por la noche para descansar. Los bandidos de Ganelon andan en busca de ellos después de lo sucedido en las montañas días antes. Iniciaron una carrera para encontrarlos. Sus pisadas llenas de ira se escuchan cada vez mas cerca...

Cap 4: In occupation's shadow

Encontraron unas ruinas de un viejo fuerte, abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Todo estaba lleno de polvo. Algunas partes del techo se habían caído dejando grandes huecos en la estructura. Parecía haber soportado innumerables batallas. "La legión de Lyndis" inspeccionó el lugar para asegurarse que no corrían peligro.

_-Ah, esto debe de ser suficiente, aquí dormiremos_

_-¿Estas ruinas¿Es lo mejor que podemos conseguir¡Vamos Wil, seguro estas bromeando!_ – le decía el joven de armadura verde al arquero mientras golpeaba su espalda

_-Los bandidos tienen a esta parte atemorizada. Nadie tiene tiempo para preocuparse por los viajeros. Y recuerda que somos bastantes._

_-Esto estará bien. _– Dijo Lyn _- ¿Quien quiere estar apretado en un cuarto de hotel? Prefiero un lugar donde pueda sentir el soplar del viento._

_-Siempre y cuando este al lado de Lyn, estaré bien._ – Florina se sujetó del brazo de su amiga

_-Y para su protección, su "hombre de armas" Sain estará justo a su lado, damiselas. _

_-Sain, tenemos que estar despiertos, nos alternaremos para vigilar. _

_-Así será_

Mientras se adentraban más en el fuerte y preparaban sus camas, una dulce voz apareció detrás de ellos. No estaban solos…

_-Disculpe, mi lady..._

_-¿Quien está ahí?_

_-Disculpe mi intromisión. Mi nombre es Natalie. Soy de la villa que está por aquí cerca._ – pero justo antes de que la mujer pudiera llegar donde nuestros héroes, comenzó a quejarse y cayó al suelo en un murmuro de dolor.

_-¿Estas bien?_ – la joven de Sacae corre a asistirla - _... ¿Hm? Tu pierna_

_Está bien. No se preocupe. Es una enfermedad que he tenido desde pequeña... no puedo viajar muy lejos, pero no me da muchos problemas._ – Con ayuda de Kent y Sain lograron sentarla en una roca mientras que Cassandra le acercaba un vaso con agua

_-¿Que estas haciendo aquí sola? _

_Estoy buscando a mi esposo... escuché que estaba en esta área. Dijo que iría a conseguir dinero para curar mi pierna. Dejó la villa, pero no ha regresado. Es un hombre de buen corazón, pero creo que debe estar envuelto en un asunto peligroso. Estoy muy preocupada... este es un dibujo_ – la mujer saca de su bolso un arruinado trozo de papel con la figura del que era su esposo _- Es muy pobre, pero al menos se parece un poco... su nombre es Dorcas. ¿Lo conocen? _

_-Lo siento. No creo haberlo visto o escuchado de el. ¿Y ustedes chicos?_ – pero nadie contestó afirmativamente

_-Ya veo... si lo ven por ahí, por favor denle este mensaje. Díganle que Natalie lo esta buscando. _

_-Se lo diré, lo prometo. _

Todo esto ocurría dentro del fuerte: Lyndis y sus amigos habían encontrado a un mujer enferma que buscaba a su esposo. Mientras tanto, afuera del fuerte también ocurrían cosas interesantes.

_-Aquí están. Finalmente hemos encontrado a los que derrotaron a Migal. _– dijo un hombre fornido de aspecto rudo

_-Decidieron pasar la noche en este fuerte en ruinas. Perfecto... esperaremos a que sea de noche, y luego..._ – dijo otro no menos fuerte que el otro, pero un poco más bajito

_-¡Eres un idiota¡Solo hay unos cuantos de ellos y hay algunas mujeres¡Si atacamos de noche seré un 'hazme reír'! Además, podremos lastimar a las mujeres por error. No haré desperdicios. _

¡_Estas en lo cierto, Carjiga¡Eres tan inteligente! _– el hombre bajito elogiaba al que parecía ser el 'líder' sustituto

_-Vengaremos a Migal y tendremos varios recuerdos para vender. Quien sabe, quizás me convierta en el líder. ¡Ha ha ha! vamos! Terminemos esto antes de que se ponga muy oscuro como para poder ver._

Este par de hombres, los cuales sabemos tiene conexión con los bandidos que derrotaron en las montañas Lyndis y sus amigos, llamaron por refuerzos y rodearon el lugar. Todos eran hombres muy fuertes y robustos, se habían criado en las montañas y dominaban el hacha a la perfección. Eran bandidos de temer. La 'legión de Lyndis' estaba en una gran desventaja numérica. Las paredes del fuerte lo compensaban un poco, pero al ser tan viejas y estar tan deterioradas, no se sabía cuanto iban a resistir.

El joven guerrero carmesí cabalga a lo largo de las grietas, ha visto algo y debe informarlo _-¡Lady Lyndis¡Afuera del fuerte!... ¡Bandidos!_

_-¿Que dijiste? _

_-Son un grupo persistente. ¿Que piensas¿Debemos ir y enfrentarlos?_ – Sain acomodaba las muñequeras de su armadura

_-No_ – dijo Lyn - _Natalie no puede moverse muy bien y eso la pondría en peligro. Déjenlos venir. Pelearemos aquí, dentro de las paredes. Cass, guiamos. Solo tenemos que pelear hasta que se cansen y se vallan. _

_-Oh..._ – Natalie trató de moverse un poco para que vieran que estaba bien, pero aun no estaba recuperada del todo

_-Descansa, Natalie. Nadie te lastimará. ¡Escuchen todos, peleen con cuidado! Cass, este fuerte tiene 2 entradas. Ahí es donde contendremos al enemigo. Yo tomaré la puerta del este. El resto proteja la entrada principal. _

El resto dio una rápida inspección y opinaron sobre sus habilidades. Quedó pues que ambos caballeros defenderían la entrada frontal, con su fuerza, detendrían a todo el que quisiera entrar. Wil se acercó presuroso donde Cassandra.

_-La puerta en el oeste tiene una fisura y podrá ser derribada con facilidad_

_-Entonces… Wil, tu defenderás el ala oeste. Trata de que nadie entre, hasta que alguien pueda ir a ayudarte. _

El arquero se encaramó en la cima de la pared y observó por un agujero lo bastante grande para darle espacio para disparar su arco. El papel de Florina era vigilar el interior del fuerte y avisar si había algún intruso. Cass se quedó a acompañar a la señora Natalie. Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para esperar por una victoria o una derrota.

Todo iba muy bien. Los caballeros no dejaban entrar a nadie; Wil defendía el lado oeste de cualquier cosa se que moviera. Por su parte, Lyn se encontraba con algunos problemas. Ya se había encargado de derrotar a varios hombres, pero estando sola, pronto se cansaría y necesitaría que alguien la reemplazara. Un hombre robusto con aspecto malvado pero amabilidad en su mirada, atacó a Lyn. El golpe estuvo muy cerca de cercenarle un brazo a la joven, pero parecía haber sido un fallo a propósito. Un pensamiento tan rápido como el golpe le corrió por la mente a la joven de Sacae.

_-El que me acaba de atacar... ¿No se parece al del dibujo que nos mostró Natalie?_

Se le acercó cautelosamente, era necesario descubrir si eran ciertos sus pensamientos.

_-¡Tu! dime¿Eres Dorcas?_ – temerariamente, Lyn le preguntó al hombre

_- ... ¿Como conoces mi nombre? _

_-Natalie me lo dijo, tu esposa. ¿Que estás haciendo con estos rebeldes? _

_-Necesito el dinero..._ – el hombre se sorprendió al saber que la joven conocía el nombre de su esposa, pero luego de decir sus motivos se dio la vuelta. No tenía intenciones de atacar a Lyn

_-Podría ser, pero... ¿Uniéndote a mercenarios?_

_-Es la única manera de ganar dinero en estos lugares. Haré lo que sea... incluso esto... _

_-¿Por oro¿Esto¿Dañarías a tu esposa¡Natalie esta aquí¡La estamos protegiendo aquí en el fuerte!_

_-Que? Natalie... ¿Esta aquí?_ – el hombre dejó caer el hacha al suelo, toda la rudeza del hombre se hizo pequeña y débil

_-Ella estaba tan preocupada que vino a buscarte. ¡Piensa Dorcas¿Tus acciones complacerán a tu esposa? _

_-... Tienes razón. _

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Lo entiendo. No puedo hacer esto. Ya he terminado con estos bandidos. Aquí y ahora. _

_-¿De veras? _

_-Si. Y te pagaré por tu bondad hacia Natalie. Déjame pelear contigo. _

El rostro de Lyn se iluminó con una sonrisa. Tenía un enemigo menos y un aliado más.

La defensa del fuerte seguía en pie. Los caballeros no dejaban que nada ni nadie entrara, pero el tiempo los apremiaba con cansancio. Lyn ahora era ayudada por Dorcas en el lado este; mientras, en el oeste, la pared que defendía Wil no aguantaría mucho. Florina no se atrevía a salir porque había un arquero a las afueras.

De pronto… lo inevitable sucedió.

_-La pared no resistirá mas! _

El arquero desesperado, buscó refugio adentrándose al fuerte. Esto dejó que varios hombres entraran. Florina también huyo, porque… bueno, obvias razones… ella no es tan fuerte y ellos son hombres.

Los hombres rabiosos se adentraron al fuerte y llegaron donde Natalie y Cassandra se escondían. Estaban desprotegidas, y Natalie no podía moverse, así que no podían buscar un refugio.

_-¡Allá! – Gritó un hombre – allá hay alguien_

_-Descuide Natalie… yo… yo la defenderé_

La voz de Cassandra se quebraba, idealizaba que moriría pronto, sin alguien que las defendiera cerca y todos ocupados… nadie escucharía sus gritos en la soledad. La joven aprendiz tomó una daga que traía consigo y que Lyn se la había obsequiado. La desenfundó y se preparó a defenderse. El hombre rudo se acercó a darle un golpe certero. Ella solo cerró los ojos…

Pero…

Pero no sucedió nada. Al abrir los ojos lo único que vio fue una gran pared humana. Dorcas estaba ahí para defenderlas. Llegó justo a tiempo para regresarle el golpe al malhechor y enviarlo al otro mundo. Luego de eso, tomó a Natalie y a Cass y las llevó a un lugar mas seguro.

Defendieron el lugar hasta que el enemigo se cansó y se retiraron.

_-Ganamos! – _

Lyn gritaba excitada por la victoria; los caballeros festejaban al relinche de sus corceles; Wil y Florina salían de sus escondites y se unían a la fiesta. Todos entraron al fuerte y buscaron a Cassandra y Natalie, quienes estaban con Dorcas.

_-¡Dorcas!_ – la esposa recibió con un abrazo a su fuerte esposo

_-Lo siento Natalie._

_-Lo que empieza bien, termina bien¿Verdad Natalie? _- dijo Lyndis

_-Nuestra villa esta cerca. Llevaré a Natalie y regresaré por la mañana._ – dijo Dorcas

_-¿Hm¿Y porque no podemos decirnos adiós hoy? _

_-Bueno, yo... hablé con Cassandra. Y... y me invitó a que me uniera a su grupo._

_-Pero nosotros vamos a Lycia_. – argumento Lyn

_-Tengo que ir a algún lugar a conseguir dinero. Si crees que seré de ayuda, me gustaría pelear contigo. Ayudaste a mi esposa, te debo..._

_-Dorcas... _

_-Por favor Lyn. Los dos estamos de acuerdo en esto. Cuida a mi esposo. _

Todos salieron del fuerte a despedirse de Dorcas y Natalie. Luego entraron a buscar un lugar cómodo y seguro para pasar la noche.

_-Las cosas al fin se han calmado. _

_-Debemos tomar turnos para vigilar. Pero no se preocupen, descansen._ – Kent se puso de pie y se preparó para ser el primero

_-¿Esta todo bien¿Estás seguro? Sain! _

_-¡S-si¡Por supuesto!_ – Lyn había llamado la atención de Sain porque este se estaba durmiendo

_-Déjenme advertirles... si los bandidos los sorprenden durmiendo, los asesinaran sin clemencia. ¿Entienden? _– dijo la aprendiz

Sain se levantó de su asiento tan rápido como Cass dejo de pronunciar la frase _-¿Que estas tratando de decir, Cassandra¡Soy un caballero¡No hay necesidad para preocuparse¿Verdad Kent? _

_-Si hay algo sospechoso, yo me encargaré de ello. Por favor, no se preocupen. _

_-¿En verdad? Bueno... buenas noches entonces. Nos vemos mañana, Cass._

_-Vamos._ – dijo Wil muy animoso

_-Aahh... nadie me cree._

Todos se preparaban mientras Sain era ignorado.

Las chicas se fueron a dormir, Kent hacía guardia mientras que Sain dormía para el siguiente turno. Wil hacía rondas cada determinado tiempo alrededor del fuerte destruido. Fue una noche tranquila. Todos se merecían un descanso. La frontera estaba cerca y con ello, el destino de Lyn.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Jelou!

Que onda, como han estado… me tarde un poco (o un mucho…) en actualizar la historia, pero ya salí de vacaciones, así que ya tendré tiempo de escribir mas seguido. De hecho, ya tengo varios capítulos, solo falta darles formato y revisar ortografía, así que no desesperen, que pronto subiré mas.

Por lo que es a la segunda parte… planeo escribir la segunda parte, aunque me tome años, jejeje… y sí, había pensado combinar las historias de Eliwood y Hector para que la historia estuviera mas completa y no dejar de lado ningún detalle… pero eso lo decidiré cuando termine la parte de Lyn. Si la veo muy difícil, pues, solo relataré una de ellas, tomen en cuenta que si pretendo hacer esto, tendría que jugar al mismo tiempo ambas historias y como que es algo tedioso.

En fin… no seguiremos viendo por aquí.

De nuevo… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI HISTORIA.

No tengo mucho tiempo para leer otra, apenas y si tengo para escribir la mías, pero trataré de leer algunas de las suyas ).


	6. Beyond the borders

La siguiente mañana llega muy rápido. Lyn ha repelido el ataque de sus agresores. Ahora ella se apresura a llegar a la frontera con Bern. Si ella puede alcanzarla, Lycia no estará muy lejos. Por momentos, Lyn se detiene a imaginar la cara de un abuelo que nunca ha visto.

Cap 5: Beyond the borders

-Ya casi alcanzamos la frontera con Lycia – comentaba el caballero de armadura carmesí

-Una vez que la crucemos, estaremos a salvo de los bandidos¿Verdad? – pregunta Lyn

-Deberíamos de estar. No creo que vayan a perseguirnos cruzando la frontera. – dijo el arquero del grupo

-Por fin Lycia! Ha sido un largo tiempo... Mañana, cenaremos con un festín de las comidas mas deliciosas de Lycia! Y dicen que la gerente del hotel que está al cruzar es muy bonita. Ah, si... comida y amor. Nada mejor para reparar el alma de un hombre. Esta será una buena tarde¿Eh, Kent?

-Si tu comportamiento es tan deplorable como siempre, deberíamos quedarnos en otro lugar. No estamos aquí para que advertir que hemos llegado.

-¡Oh, vamos¡Eso no es justo!

-Kent, el hotel estará bien

-Como usted diga, mi lady – al joven lancero no le quedó más que seguir la petición de su protegida

-¡Lyndis! Realmente eres un ángel caído del cielo – Sain por poco besaba los pies de Lyn

-No es nada, olvídalo

Prosiguieron con su camino hasta llegar a campo abierto, solo les quedaba un pequeño tramo para llegar al poblado y poder descansar. Pero no estaban solos…

-¡Ah! finalmente pasaremos una buena noche. – dijo Florina mientras acariciaba a su pegaso

A lo lejos se alcanzan a ver a un par de figuras que no venían con muy buenas intenciones

-Oh, no... Aquellos bandidos son persistentes. Ya les hemos dado mucho.

-¡Ah¡Aquí están¡Los he encontrado! – dijo uno de los malhechores

-¿Que¡No otra vez¿Aun están tras nosotros? – Wil no podía creer que aun estando tan cerca de llegar aun los persiguieran aquellos bandidos que habían derrotado varias semanas atrás.

-¡No crean que se escaparan tan fácilmente!

-Los dejamos vivos, y todos pensaran que los bandidos Ganelon se han vuelto sensibles.

-¿Y que¡A nosotros no nos interesa su reputación¡Debemos llegar a Lycia¡Pónganse en nuestro camino, y lo pagaran! – Lyn estaba determinada a terminar con ellos de una vez por todas

-¡Atrápenlos¡Y no se detengan solo porque hay mujeres¡Mátenlos a todos!

Lyn preparó su espada, la Mani Katti, la espada de los dioses; los caballeros y la dama pegaso prepararon sus lanzas; Wil tomó su arco y Dorcas su hacha. Todos se preparaban para una batalla. Cass ya preparaba una estrategia en caso de ser necesaria.

Pero…

No muy lejos de ahí, en medio de la batalla, una par de personas aparecieron de la nada. Una de ellas era una mujer bastante molesta (hablando en términos de su estado de ánimo y de su forma de ser) y la otra era un hombre que debía tener una tonelada de paciencia.

-Oohh... – suspiraba una mujer de aspecto inocente, pero con carácter tormentoso - estamos perdidos. ¡Esto me hace enojar!

-Tu me dijiste este era el camino correcto. – responde un hombre al que se le veía el rostro cansado

-¿Cual es tu punto, Erk¿Que estas tratando de decir?

- ... lo juro, tu NO eres la mujer a la que acorde escoltar...

-¿Que¿Que se supone que significa eso?

-Escuche que se necesitaba de alguien para escoltar a una "frágil sacerdotisa" de Lycia a Ostia...

-Si... y yo soy esa sacerdotisa

-¿Frágil¿Tu? – El hombre se detiene y se toma por la cabeza, como si quisiera arrancarse un mechón de cabello - Serra, tu no tienes la necesidad de una escolta para protegerte. Hasta el mas despiadado criminal correría aterrorizado después de 5 minutos de tu compañía. Te regresaré tu dinero. De verdad. Ahora¿Te irías por favor sola a Ostia?

-¡NO¡Tu eres MI escolta¡Erk¡MIA! Una mujer noble como yo no puede ser vista sin una apropiada escolta. Tu personalidad no es algo especial, pero no te ves tan mal.

-¿Y tengo que escoltarte todo el camino a Ostia? – el insistía en que ella siguiera su camino a Ostia sola - Solo espero que mis nervios puedan durar todo el viaje.

-¿Que estas murmurando¡Eres tan raro! – y con una leve sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada, se dio la vuelta, dio unos cuantos pasos y de detuvo en seco. Se escuchaba algo en el ambiente - ¿Hm? Algo esta pasando por allá. ¡Vamos a ver

-Ah. Por supuesto. La primera oportunidad que vemos para meternos en problemas, y ella va y se mete. Ninguna cantidad de dinero vale esto. Ooh...

La "frágil" sacerdotisa se encaminó hacia donde estaba el ruido que había escuchado. Resignado, Erk se vio obligado a acompañarla, alegando en el camino que ella no necesitaba de ayuda para llegar sola a Ostia. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar a 2 grupos. Separados. Parecían estar peleando. Serra salió de entre los arbustos, casi maravillada por lo que veía.

- ¡Wow¡Pelea¡Una pelea¡Erk¡Mira! Peleando a esos bandidos... ¡Es una jovencita!

- ¡Tonta¡Mantén tu voz baja!

-¿Eh¿Que es esto¿Ustedes están con esa chiquilla del demonio? – un bandido se percato de Serra y Erk y los sorprendió con esta pregunta

- ¿Hm?

- Ah... esto esta mal... – Ekr solo negó con la cabeza

-Aaahhh¡Me encargaré de ustedes con un solo golpe! – desenfundo su espada y se dirigió a ellos

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Erk, ayúdame!

-Es tan fuerte... ¡SERRA¡Detrás de ti! – Erk corrió rápidamente a ver quien estaba detrás de su 'protegida'; era nada menos que un arquero - ¡Tu ahí¡Vamos a ver si puedes vencerme!

El arquero cargó sus flechas a su arco, se colocó detrás de un árbol listo para atacar. Erk le pidió a Serra que se colocara detrás de él y lo mas lejos posible de cualquier peligro. El bandido solo dejó caer una lluvia de flechas sobre ellos. Los árboles les brindaron protección a los viajeros y fue por eso que no sufrieron ningún daño. Erk pertenecía aun tipo muy especial de humanos. De esos que pueden llamar a la naturaleza a su disposición: un mago. Haciendo gala de sus poderes, Erk llamó una llamarada de fuego a sus manos y la dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraba el arquero atacante. Solo un cuerpo en llamas quedó de el.

-Ese grito... ¡Mira cass, hay alguien ahí! - Lyn se dio cuenta que había alguien mas que ellos y que los bandidos en el campo de batalla y se dirigió a ellos.

-Um, discúlpenme¿Hola? – la joven guerrera se aproxima enviando un cordial saludo a la sacerdotisa de cabellos violáceos.

-¿hm?

-¿Porque están peleando contra esos bandidos? – pregunta Lyn

- ... solo paso...

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Serra no dejo terminar al pobre de Ekr - ¡Esos rufianes pensaron que estábamos con ustedes¡Ustedes nos metieron en esta terrible situación¿Ahora, como van a sacarnos fuera de esto?

-Serra, si no fueras una metiche, todo esto se pudo haber evitado. Mis disculpas. Por favor, no nos haga caso.

-Pero... si ustedes de todas maneras van a pelear¿No deberían unirse a nuestro equipo? Esto terminará las cosas mas rápido. ¿Verdad?

-Eso es verdad. ¡Si! Esa es una buena idea. ¡Erk! Vamos a ayudarles.

-¡Pero... yo... bien!

-Muy bien. Mi nombre es Lyn. Así que díganme¿Se unirán a nosotros?

-Si, encantados. Mi nombre es Serra. Este es mi escolta, Erk. Se un buen chico y ve a pelear ahora Erk.

El joven mago solo suspira.

Así inicia la pelea. El equipo de Lyn se hizo de 2 aliados que en el futuro serían de gran ayuda. Con los poderes curativos de Serra, aquel que había sido herido en batalla podía ser sanado rápidamente para que volviera al combate nuevamente; con la asombrosa magia de Erk, todos los enemigos debían temer, ya que la magia es algo tan poderoso que sus efectos pueden penetrar hasta el mas grueso acero.

Tenían que abrirse paso a través de unos pequeños montes y un lago hasta llegar a la donde se encontraba el líder de los atacantes. Al frente, como siempre, se dirigían Kent y Sain sobre sus corceles, despejando el camino. Detrás de ellos venían Dorcas y Lyn. Un poco mas atrás Wil ayudaba con su arco en caso de una emergencia. Y mas atrás Cassandra, Serra y Erk. Florina sobrevolaba la zona, pero no se atrevía a bajar muy continuamente.

Lo que no sabían nuestros amigos es que los bandidos les tenían una trampa.

Mientras seguían el camino, Wil escucho ruidos, pero no les prestó atención, pensó que eran animales, y era común que hubiera por ahí ya que estaban en un bosque. Nadie se dio cuanta que frente a ellos había una cuerda que se extendía a lo ancho del camino, era muy delgada, casi como un hilo. Al pasar por ella los caballos la pisaron. Estas cuerdas activaban una red que cayó sobre Florina. Inmediatamente los caballos se sobresaltaron. El asalto había empezado.

Entre Cassandra y Erk ayudaron a Florina a salir de la red. Inmediatamente que se vio libre, voló al cielo para no ser atacada. Los caballeros calmaron a sus corceles y Lyn y Dorcas prepararon sus armas. Los bandidos comenzaron a salir por todas partes. Kent y Sain se las arreglaron para manejar a sus caballos en tan estrecho camino y poder defenderse, en tanto Lyn y Dorcas ya habían comenzado el contraataque. Wil aprovechó la confusión para esconderse en los bosques, a el como arquero le beneficia la protección que estos le pudiesen dar, ya que en las líneas frontales un arquero no sobrevive.

Por otro lado, Cass y Serra estaban asustadas, mas que eso, Serra estaba histérica.

-ERK! Llévate a Cassandra y a Serra de aquí! – le gritaba Lyn al mago mientras trataba de limpiar un poco el camino para que pudieran pasar

-Síganme!

Erk las condujo por un camino en medio de la batalla. Cassandra caminaba muy rápido con la cabeza agachada, mientras que Serra no dejaba de quejarse.

-Erk todo es tu culpa, si no nos hubieras metido en esto desde el principio, jamás hubiéramos conocido a estas personas y jamás no hubieran metido en problemas!

-Cállate Serra, todo es tu culpa, tu fuiste la grito en primer lugar!

-YO? Como te atreves a gritarme, tu eres mi escolta, estas a mis servicios, así que no me respondas y sácame de aquí!

-Si si si – mientras trataba de callar a Serra de una buena vez, algo paso por su mente_: "Donde esta Cass?"_

-AAAAAHHHHHHH!

El se dio la vuelta y se percató de que estaba siendo atacada. El utilizó su poderosa magia para derrotar al maleante y que dejara a Cassandra en paz. Además de Wil, había otros arqueros escondidos entre los arbustos. Una flecha perdida hirió a Cass mortalmente en el pecho.

Ni toda la magia del mundo pudo haberla detenido, o al menos, eso hubiera querido Erk, puesto que estuvo ahí, en el momento en que la flecha la atravesara. Lyn también se dio cuenta, y fue cuando se desató su ira. La primer persona que había conocido después de meses de soledad ahora estaba muriendo. Kent galopó a toda prisa y con la ayuda de Erk, la subieron al caballo para alejarla de ahí.

Luego de una dura batalla, lograron derrotar al enemigo, pero estaban a punto de perder a un aliado muy importante.

-Resiste Cass, te llevaremos al pueblo mas cercano, ahí te vera un médico y te curaras – Lyn tomaba su mano que se estaba poniendo fría

-Discúlpeme por no haber defendido bien, es mi culpa

-No es tu culpa Kent… - le dijo Cass mientras se tocaba el pecho y se llenaba las manos de sangre

-¡Ay, no puede ser! La acabo de conocer y ya se va a morir… Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer algo

-Serra puedes callarte – Erk estaba a punto de reventar – ¡Si no hubieras discutido tanto no me hubiera distraído y esto no habría pasado!... – pasó un momento de silencio, Erk frunció el ceño y dijo – ¡YA ESTA! Serra, usa tu báculo para curarla

-¡Es verdad! – Dijo dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza – puedo curar con mi báculo, jejeje

Entre Kent y Sain retiraron con cuidado la flecha que se alojó en el pecho de la aprendiz. Luego de pronunciar una pequeña oración, Serra extendió sus manos junto con el báculo sobre Cass. Una calida luz comenzó a emanar tan singular objeto. Poco a poco la herida en el pecho se fue cerrando hasta solo ser una cicatriz y un recuerdo amargo en la mente de todos.

-Tu báculo es sorprendente. Sus poderes curativos me impresionaron.

-Solo aquellos al servicio del bien pueden usarlos.

-Ustedes nos ayudaron enormemente y se los agradecemos de todo corazón. Bueno, es tiempo de que nos vallamos.

-Cuídense. Adiós, Lyn.

-Adiós. Adiós Erk.

Y así sin mas ni mas, cada grupo toma su camino, uno para Caelin, otros para Ostia…

-Bien, regresemos a nuestro camino, Erk.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí¿Otra flor¿Quizás una bonita mariposa¡Pero que criatura tan mas hermosa! –… y Sain no pudo quedarse con la boca cerrada

-Oh por... ¿Eres uno de los compañeros de Lyn? –pregunta la sacerdotisa

-Por favor llámame Sain

-Soy Serra. Sirvo a la casa de Ostia.

-Serra... que nombre tan lírico. Yo estoy al servicio del castillo de Caelin.

-¡Oh¿Así que Lyn es miembro de la familia del marqués?

-Ella es la nieta de nuestro señor el marqués.

-Hmm... que persona tan importante.

-Serra... que estas pensando ahora? – le pregunta el mago

-He he he... tener una persona de poder a tu lado no es algo malo.

-No puede hablar en serio. – Erk pensado "Aquí va de nuevo", no dejaba de negar con la cabeza

-¡Oh, Sain¿Crees que podríamos unirnos a ustedes? Ella parece una buena persona, y me gustaría ayudarla.

-¡Por supuesto¡No podríamos estar mas felices¡Justamente estábamos comentando que necesitábamos mas poder de pelea!

-¿Están siendo perseguidos o algo?

-Si, es un problema de herencia. Asesinos por todos lados.

-Oh... entonces mis poderes curativos y la magia de Erk pueden ser de ayuda.

-Bien, yo... er... suena... peligroso... – Erk tenía un pie en la vereda al camino que da a Ostia

-¡Su báculo y magia puede ser de mucha ayuda¡Por favor esperen aquí! Iré a hablar con lady Lyndis – Sain se dirigió hacia Lyn, dejando al mago y a la clérigo a solas

-Increíble...

-Esto es fantástico Erk. ¡Nuestras buenas obras nos darán gratitud por todos lados! – también la joven se va hacia donde estaban los demás

-Yo... yo... creo que me voy a enfermar.

Lejos de ahí, en el Castillo de Caelin, un hombre mayor vociferaba y golpeaba a puños una mesa

-¿Esa chiquilla cruzó la frontera?

-Si, Lord Lundgren. Ella va camino a Araphen...

-¡Tonta¡Manda soldados para que los enfrenten¡No se retiren¡Hagan lo que sea para terminar eso ahora! Primero el viejo, y ahora esa niña... ¡Que el poder del veneno sea al doble¡Si se resiste, asfixiado¡Ahórcalo¡Ahógalo! Una vez que esa chica muera, Caelin será mío. ¡No dejaré que nadie se meta en mi camino!

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hola, como están. Aquí les traigo un capítulo mas y ya estamos a la mitad de la historia. Esta ves no tengo mucho que decir solo que la historia ya la tengo completa, solo faltan algunas correcciones y darle una ultima revisada.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, en lo personal me gusto muchisimo por los dialogos entre Serra y Erk y los disparates que causan, jajajaj.

Nos veremos pronto y este capítulo se lo dedico a todos ustedes.


	7. Blood of pride

Al fin, Lyn llega a la tierra donde nació su madre. Lycia es una federación de territorios, cada uno gobernado por una marqués. Ahora, Lyn se dirige a uno de esos territorios, Araphen y se prepara para conocer a su abuelo, el marqués de Caelin. Como sea, el hermano del marqués, Lundgren, desea tener el poder de Caelin. El está preparando una mortal bienvenida para Lyn.

Cap 6: Blood of pride

Llegaron a Araphen, un territorio vecino a Caelin y cuyo Marqués es amigo del abuelo de Lyn. Llegan ahí con la esperanza de que les ayuden y el camino hacia Caelin sea más ligero.

-¿Que ciudad es esta? – pregunta Lyn, ya que ella no conocía ninguna ciudad en el territorio de Lycia

-¿Esta? – Dijo Sain - esta es Araphen. Después de Ostia, es la segunda ciudad más grande de Lycia

-La segunda mas grande¿Hm? parece estar terriblemente ocupada, hay mucho bullicio. ¿Donde esta Kent?

- Dijo que iría al castillo, pero... ah, ahí viene.

Desde lo lejos, se ve como un caballo corre a toda prisa bajando por una colina. El 'rayo rojo' llegó a donde se encontraban los demás. Parecía agitado, traía buenas noticias y parecía que había querido llegar lo antes posible para decirles a todos.

-¡Mi lady Lyndis! Déjenos ir al castillo. Ellos nos prepararon provisiones. El marqués ha aceptado ayudarnos en nuestro viaje a Caelin.

-¿El va a ayudarnos? – pregunta la guerrera con cierta duda

-Si. Araphen y Caelin han tenido una fuerte amistad por muchos años. Una vez que informé al marqués nuestra petición, el aceptó en prestarnos su ayuda.

-¡Parece que tenemos un suave camino por delante! – Sain levantó su brazo derecho y lo dirigió hacia la salida del pueblo

-Si podemos conseguir mas soldados, el camino a Caelin será mas seguro. Estoy apenado por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar. – Kent se disculpó con su 'protegida' por haberla hecho pasar por tanto pesar, frío, hambre, cansancio…

-No te disculpes. Tu eres muy confiable y capaz.

-!Kent? – rápidamente Sain grita, haciéndole ver a los demás que también estaba ahí

- Hm ? Oh, y tu tambien Sain. Tu tambien eres confiable

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! – y se golpeó el pecho

-El castillo espera...

Todos se dirigieron en dirección al castillo. Por ser caballerosos, ni Sain ni Kent se montaron a sus corceles. En cambio, los ofrecieron a las damas del grupo y solo Cassandra (y por supuesto) Serra los tomaron. Wil caminaba alegre conversando con Erk; Dorcas caminaba un poco distante del resto del grupo; Florina platicaba con Lyn. Llevaban paso lento y caminaban animosos. El saber que el Marqués les ayudaría los había aliviado. Ya estaban más tranquilos

-¡Esto es terrible¡El castillo esta en llamas! - Una persona corría despavorida por una de las calles

-¿Que dijiste¿Que es lo que esta pasando? – Sain hace que esa persona se detenga y le explique que esta pasando

-¡Humo¡Del castillo!... ¡Hey!... ¿Que están haciendo esos hombre? – señalando a un grupo de hombres que se acercaban, creando disturbios entre la multitud

-¿Quien eres? –preguntó Lyn al que parecía ser el líder

- Tu!Tu eres Lyndis, Verdad ?

- Uh... que es lo que... – ella, temiendo que él le hiciera daño, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás

- ¡Sin preguntas¡Prepárense!

-¡Hey!

Lyn desenfundó su espada y se preparó a atacar, cargando todo su cuerpo contra su atacante. Pero el destino le tenía un encuentro con alguien. Al ir en contra de ese hombre, la joven de Sacae se tropezó, cayendo de pecho en el suelo. Ella sabia que, por mas rápida que fuera, no podría levantarse a tiempo para esquivar al extraño al que se enfrentaba. Creyó que era el final. Ella esperaba sentir el metal cortar alguno de sus extremidades, pero se quedó esperando. El cuerpo del tipo se congeló frente a ella y cayó de espaldas. Ella rápido se levantó y ahí estaba quien la había salvado. Un hombre con ropas tan extrañas como las de ella y montado en un potro salvaje.

-¿Que¿Una flecha? – pero el hombre no respondió - Quien...

-¡Mi lady Lyndis¿Esta usted bien? – el caballero pelirrojo estaba preocupado por ella y llegó a toda prisa a donde se encontraba

-Estoy bien. El... este hombre me salvó. – dijo señalándolo mientras se limpiaba el polvo

- ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre? – se dirigió Kent a él, pero el hombre no respondió. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente

-¡Espera¿Porque me ayudaste?

-Pensé que una mujer de Sacae estaba siendo atacada. Pero me equivoqué.

-No. ¡Estás en lo correcto! Yo soy de Sacae. Soy Lyn, la hija del jefe Lorca

-¿Lorca¿Hubo sobrevivientes? – el hombre se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Lyn

-Si

-Deberías de irte ahora. El fuego ha empezado en el castillo y se está propagando. No seas tonta y desperdicies la vida que te acabo de salvar.

-¿Vienes del castillo¿Que esta pasando¿Que tan severo es el fuego¿Esta el marqués bien?

-El castillo esta bajo ataque y el marqués ha sido atrapado. El hombre que te atacó fue probablemente uno de los cómplices. Como capitán de la guardia del castillo, es mi deber rescatar al marqués.

-Ya veo... muy bien, entonces te ayudaremos.

-¿Mi lady? – preguntó Kent, no muy extrañado

-¿Porque?

-Estos bandidos están tras de mi. Si están atacando el castillo es por mi culpa. Así que debo de ayudar si es posible...

-Parece que estas envuelta de alguna manera... vamos.

-¿Aceptas nuestra ayuda?

El hombre se dirigió en dirección de Lyn - Soy Rath de los Kutolah. Nuestras tribus pueden ser diferentes, pero no abandonaré a una mujer de Sacae.

-¡Gracias Rath! – dijo animosa Lyn. Se sentía responsable por la situación que estaba pasando en el castillo de Araphen y ahora se sentía confortada porque al fin podía ayudar a remediar la situación.

No muy lejos de ahí… de hecho, en una pequeña casa en esa misma cuadra…

-¡Tu¿Que estás haciendo en mi casa? - dijo una mujer obesa y molesta

- ¡Calma¡No voy a lastimarla! Su casa ofrece una muy buena vista de la batalla allá afuera. Mire, le pagaré por el privilegio. Por favor. – dijo un joven, que no daba buena 'espina', al contrario, se vea bastante sospechoso

- Como un buitre esperando por la carroña¿Eh¡Terrible!... ¡Págame! Yo me esconderé en el sótano, así que no me molestes. – la señora tomó el dinero y, tal como lo dijo, se escondió en el sótano

- Así lo haré. Ahora¿Que lado tiene mas que ofrecer?

-Una vez que el marqué esté a salvo, mis hombres pueden moverse. Además, hay un pasaje secreto... – dijo el hombre Kutolah

- ¿Pasaje secreto? – pregunta Lyndis

- Un túnel bajo tierra que lleva a la sala del trono. Hay interruptores en las barracas que abrirán el túnel. – preparaban un plan para poder rescatar al marqués… no sabían el resultado

- Ir por el pasaje directo a la sala del trono... y rescatar al marqués. Una vez que este hecho¿Podrás manejar al enemigo desde el castillo? – Lyn insistía en hacerle saber a Rath su interés acerca del plan

- Mmm... si podemos accionar esos interruptores, mis hombres y yo podremos con el resto. Son 3 interruptores. Los 3 necesitan ser activados o la entrada no se abrirá.

- Pero las puertas a las barracas están cerradas. – argumentó Kent

- El enemigo esta dentro. Si no podemos llegar adentro y acabarlos, estamos atorados.

- Así que abrir esas puertas es nuestro primer objetivo... ¿que podemos hacer Cass? – Lyn le pedía consejo a su amiga estratega, la cual siempre tenía una idea en mente

-No tenemos las llaves. Quizás algunos de los bandidos traigan las llaves... lo que podemos hacer es interrogar testigos, quizás ellos sepan donde se encuentran el escondite de los malhechores

-Pues así será…

Cada quien salió por su lado, entrando a las casas, alarmando a la gente y preguntando si no habían visto algo extraño que los pudiese llevar al resto de los bandidos… en una de esas casas…

- ¡Hey tu¿Puedo hablar contigo? –dijo aquel chico que había pagado una módica suma para poder ver la pelea desde un lugar seguro

- ¿Quien eres? – pregunta Lyn

- Soy Matthew, un especialista en adquisiciones de todo tipo. ¿Te gustaría contratar mis servicios?

- No tengo la necesidad de un ladrón – y la joven se dirigió a la puerta

- ¿De verdad¿Y como planeas abrir las puertas a las barracas?

- ¿Que? Como sabes de...

- ¡Bingo!

-... – Lyn, sorprendida ante el conocimiento del joven acerca de su situación, se quedó sin palabras

- No seas mala. Contrátame. Por ti, incluso bajaré mis honorarios

- Necesito esas puertas abiertas... – dijo mientras pensaba detenidamente – de acuerdo. Estas contratado. – Estrecharon las manos - ¿Porque elegiste aliarte a nosotros?

- ¿Hm? Estaba viendo la batalla. Tu grupo parece mas divertido que el del hombre muerto.

-Eres tan extraño.

Sin peder tiempo, Lyn salió de la casa e inmediatamente buscó al resto del grupo, tenía que avisarles que había contratado a alguien que hiciera el 'trabajo sucio'.

-Chicos, el es Matthew y se encargará de abrir las puertas por nosotros

-¿Contrataste un ladrón? – pregunta Florina muy sorprendida

-Oye, oye… seré un ladrón – dice Matthew – pero se guardar mis palabras, prometo no defraudarlos

-Y que esperas, necesitamos encontrar esos interruptores – Sain se preparaba desde su caballo

-¡Tiempo de trabajar!

La primera puerta no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban. De hecho, estaba tan cerca que no se percataron de ello, hasta que Rath observó actividades 'sospechosas' en cierto edificio. El y Matthew se dirigieron a la puerta.

Con mucho sigilo, Matthew entró a la casona y se dispuso a abrir la puerta que revelaría el switch necesario para activar el pasaje secreto. Utilizando sus 'manos de seda', un pequeño alambre y algunos minutos, el joven ladrón pudo abrir la puerta sin problemas. Luego, hizo unas señas a Rath para que entrara.

El joven arquero a corcel, quien resguardaría la entrada y la protegería, entró tan rápido recibió el aviso y entró directo a la cámara secreta que contenía el switch. Bastó pararse en el para activarlo y que el primer seguro cayera.

-¡Bien!

Rath avisó al resto que el primer switch estaba activado, así que decidieron buscar los otros 2. Algunos marcharon al sur, mientras que otros continuaron en esa casona.

Mas allá de donde Matthew había abierto la puerta, se extendía un pasillo. Lo siguieron. Mas allá del pasillo se encontraba una habitación. Entraron en ella. Dentro de esa habitación estaba una puerta. Intentaron cruzarla, mas no pudieron, así que imaginario que ahí debía estar el segundo switch. De nuevo, Matthew hizo gala de sus habilidades y la puerta se abrió. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sintió Matthew al abrirla, lo siguiente fue que a su lado derecho descansaba una gran hacha. ¿Descansaba? Era obvio que la ráfaga de viento había sido causada por esa hacha en su viaje al piso. Matthew se fue hacia atrás, casi temblando por la impresión. Rápidamente, Lyn y Rath intervinieron. El hombre al que se enfrentaban era un "acorazado". Su armadura era tan gruesa que las flechas de Rath ni la espada de Lyn podían con el.

-Tenemos que trabajar juntos – aconsejó la joven de Sacae a lo que recibió un 'Si' como respuesta por parte de Rath.

Lyn intentaría distraer al sujeto para que Rath, de alguna manera, lo derribara con sus flechas. Lyn comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del bandido, buscando un punto, alguna fractura en la armadura, una debilidad. El bandido se canso de 'jugar' a dar vueltas con Lyn y sin pensarlo, le dirigió un golpe de su hacha a la guerrera. Ella no supo como, pero dio un salto y en un parpadeo estaba sobre la espalda de su atacante. El hombre al ser muy corpulento y traer una armadura, la cual limitaba sus movimientos, no pudo quitarse a Lyn de la espalda. Inmediatamente a Lyn se le ocurrió quitarle el casco y dejar descubierta la cabeza.

-¡Rath, apunta a su cabeza!

El capitán de la guardia apuntó y disparó a la cabeza de aquel hombre, cayendo muerto inmediatamente.

Mientras toda esta trifulca pasaba, Matthew aprovechó para salir de ahí. En su camino se encontró con Sain, al cual le dijo que sucedía y corrió en auxilio de los Sacaenses. El fue quien, en medio de la batalla, presionó el switch. Solo faltaba 1 mas.

Kent llegó a todo galope, anunciando haber encontrado el tercer switch. Se encontraba en un lugar muy apartando, saliendo del pueblo. Kent llevó a Matthew sobre su caballo y lo llevó a donde estaba esta tercera puerta. Y como había sucedido con las otras 2 puertas, esta también fue pan comido. Kent presionó el tercer switch y el pasaje secreto fue revelado.

Habiendo presionado los 3 interruptores, el pasaje escondido que llevaba a la sala del trono estaba despejado. Así, Rath y sus hombres pudieron entrar al castillo, encargarse del resto de los bandidos y rescatar al marqués de Araphen.

- ¡Ah, es Rath! Lo has hecho muy bien. – Exclama el marqués

- Señor... si tiene que elogiar a alguien, se le debería ser dada a este grupo

-¿Hm¿Quien eres? – pregunta el marqués, dándole una mirada no muy agradable a "Los mercenarios de Lyndis".

- Mi nombre es Lyndis. Es un placer conocerlo.

- Oh... eres tú. La nieta de... déjanos a solas Rath. Me gustaría hablar con ella. – Rath abandona el recinto tal y como lo ordenó el Marqués - ahora, lady Lyndis. ¿Conoce la identidad de los responsables por este ataque?

- Creo que debe ser obra de los hombres de mi tío, Lundgren

- Exactamente. Lo que significa que mi castillo ha sido dañado a causa de la disputa de tu familia por la herencia del trono.

- Mis... mis disculpas... – la joven sintió que el mundo se le venia encima y su nerviosismo aumentó

- Cuando escuché que la hija de lady Madelyn estaba en problemas, pensé en prestarle mi ayuda... pero he cambiado de idea. Retiro mi oferta.

A lo que el caballero carmesí, exaltado, le replica al Marqués- ¡Marqués de Araphen¡Usted me dio su palabra, mi Lord!

- ... Tu nombre es Kent¿No es así¡Fallaste en decirme un importante y vital detalle!

- ¿Que... a que se refiere? – se pregunta extrañado el joven caballero

- Esta muchacha en verdad tiene el semblante de Madelyn, pero... nunca creí que estuviera tan envuelta en las costumbres de Sacae.

- ¡Que?

- No crees que el marqués de Caelin podría verse en problemas al conocer a esta... ¿Basura nómada?

- ¡Usted!... – el caballero de armadura verde no puedo contenderse y se abalanzó contra el marqués, a lo que pronto Kent lo detuvo.

- ¡Sain¡Detente! Mis disculpas, mi Lord.

- Tus hombres están pobremente disciplinados. – y el hombre se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a todos

- Marqués Araphen! Por favor... si usted nos agraciara con su ayuda...

- ... Escuche que el marqués de Caelin está enfermo y en cama. Me pregunto si sobrevivirá al ver a esta niña. En tal caso, su hermano, Lundgren, reclamará su titulo. Y yo ciertamente deseo no tener problemas con el marqués entrante.

- Usted... es tan intrigante

- ¡Sain!

- Entiendo. Kent, Sain. Vámonos de una vez.

- ¡Mi lady Lyndis! Nosotros...

- Estoy orgullosa por la sangre Sacae que corre por mis venas. NO aceptaré ayuda de alguien quien insulta a mi gente.

Decepcionados y con caras largas, salieron del castillo para reunirse con el resto. En el camino, Kent y Sain trataban de animar a Lyndis, que luego de haber estado tan cerca de llegar a Caelin, ahora le negaban la ayuda.

- ¡Eso estuvo bien hecho, mi lady¡El marqués es un tonto! No se preocupe acerca de nada. ¡Estamos aquí para usted¿No es así Kent?

- Le pido mis disculpas.

- ¿Porque te disculpas Kent?

- Estaba tan preocupado para que usted llegara lo antes posible a Caelin, que olvide tomar sus sentimientos en cuenta.

- ¿Es eso? No te preocupes. Tienes toda mi confianza por encima de todo. Ya lo he mostrado... levanta tu cabeza y siéntete orgulloso.

- Mi lady Lyndis...

Mientras ellos salían, dentro del castillo…

- ¿Bah¡Muchacha arrogante! Si ella hubiera derramado aunque sea una lagrima, hubiera aceptado su petición. Nosotros los nobles de Lycia nunca entenderemos a esos salvajes. – hablaba el marqués en voz alta, creía estar solo, pero no era así.

De la nada, apareció Rath, quien había escuchado todo -... ¿Esos son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia los nómadas de Sacae, mi Lord?

- ¿Que¡Oh, Rath! No te vi llegar. Mis comentarios no son hacia ti. Tú eres mi capitán. Estoy orgulloso de tus servicios.

- Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando nos hinquemos ante usted, a usted no le preocupa de donde vengamos. ¿Pero cuando un igual viene de mis tierras? que vergüenza...

- ¡Rath¿Como puedes hablarme de ese modo¿Te he tratado bien, o no? Te he pagado bien. Te he tratado mejor de lo que los de tu raza se lo merecen.

- Usted nunca entenderá. Mis servicios terminan aquí.

Rath no podía entender como pudo haber prestado sus servicios a alguien tan despreciable y con tan poco corazón como el marqués de Araphen. Luego de renunciar, se sintió bien, aunque eso significaba que se quedaba sin empleo o un lugar temporal donde vivir.

Ya por la tarde, Lyn y compañía se establecieron a las afueras del pueblo en un pequeño campamento que ellos armaron. Prendieron una fogata y cada quien se dedicó a sus actividades. No había sido un día de luchas constantes, no se encontraban cansados físicamente, pero si anímicamente.

- El Marqués de Araphen... dijo que mi abuelo estaba enfermo. Debemos apresurarnos a llegar a Caelin... – la voz de Lyn se quebraba cada vez que hablaba de su abuelo

- Mientras nos acerquemos a Caelin, los obstáculos impuestos por Lundgren serán mas difíciles de pasar. Como sea¡He jurado que estaré con usted hasta el final, mi lady!

- Cuento contigo, Kent.

- ¡Estoy con ustedes también!

- ¡Gracias Sain!... Cass, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado. Todo es porque tu y yo... ¡No me rendiré¡Nunca debilitaran mi espíritu!

-Mmmm…. – dijo Wil apuntando a una pequeña vereda – creo que tenemos visitas

Era ni mas ni menos que Rath.

- ¡Rath¿Que pasa? Que estas...

- Escuche al marqués mientras hablaba. Lyn de los Lorca... orgullosa hija de Sacae... iré contigo. Uniré mi fuerza a la tuya.

- ¿En verdad?

- Y esto... quiero que lo tomes.

- Esto es... ¿Oro? Es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo.

- No lo necesito. Y les ayudará...

- Pero...

- No puedo aceptar algo que ya ofrecí.

- Gracias... Rath…

Les negaron la ayuda, ayuda tan necesitada por ellos. Pero a cambio se ganaron un poderoso aliado y dinero suficiente para poder llegar a Caelin. Pero el problema principal no lo habían pasado aun… ahora mas que nunca debían estar unidos y confiar unos a otros. Porque la mas mínima presión y desesperanza, puede quebrantar al mas fuerte.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar. La verdad ya habia olvidado un poco la historia a pesar de que solo necesita revision. Pero la terminare, es mi compromiso, lo empece y ahora lo termino.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
